The Manhattan Lockdown
by Rivet94
Summary: A foggy afternoon, a western business woman reaches the sleepy town of Inaba. This unusual but simple event is gonna put into motion a demonic plan carefully laid, that wil first, put New York under the duress of a demonic invasion and then risk the entirety of the multiverse. The Web of Life and the Amala Network are in for a ride because Mephisto has come knocking. ( Complete.)
1. One foggy day

_All rights to Marvel characters and concepts belong to disney and their owner. All persona and SMT character and concepts belong to Atlus and Sega and their owners. I own nothing._

Fog, a thick fog covers the silent station of the small rural town of Inaba, Japan. A fog, not as thick nor as ominous as the one the inhabitants of the area witnessed just half a year ago, with hearts filled of an unexplainable dread, but still a thick layer of white covering the area in silence and uncertainty. Until some noise is heard, a train marching into the station , the beam of its main head light cutting through the wall of white like a blade, slowly crawling to a stop at the lonely terminal, doors opening to let off the single traveller that had Inaba as its destination.

To an outside eye, said traveller would have been quite the unusual sight for the sleepy japanese campaign of the area. It was a woman, a westerner to be more precise, garbed in a fashionable black business suit and high heel. She had hair of a vibrant red that contrasted her slightly tan complexion, a round but not chubby face with a cute button nose and high cheekbones that enhanced her big stormy green eyes, her body was lean but athlethic and seemingly quite young, not betraying the fact that she was in her late twenties. She walked with poise, like she was used to being the center of attention even with nobody around. With her shoulders hunched, due to weariness from the journey, she headed for the entrance carrying her small red trolley. Said bag had a little keychain attached to one of the zippers, a keychain of Spider-Man, the famous super-hero of new york.  
The woman's name was Mary Jane Watson and currently, beyond feeling quite tired, she was a little peeved. "Ughhh" she said with a groan , _that took forever_ she started thinking to herself _when i told Tony , i would take the scenic route from tokyo instead of a private car , i did not expect the journey to this town taking this long , i mean it's almost night time_ getting out of the station, in fact, the redhead saw (barely through the fog ) the setting sun nearing the edge of the horizon, the muffled orange light enhancing the dark clouds above.

She looked around for some passersby to ask for direction to the inn she had a reservation for, finding only a young girl with blue hair resting against a delivery scooter, in a white cooking uniform with a red apron, on the sidewalk , with an expressionless , calm look on her face. Mary Jane approached her and asked " Excuse me " in perfect japanese from what the girl could hear, some surprise popping in her eyes, hearin it coming from a gaijin. "Yes?" the girl answered ... in english. The businesswoman smirked a little, she was glad that Tony had called in a favour with Stephen Strange for an amulet that completely translated everything the wearer said or heard in any language spoken on Earth, she had already watched _Lost in translation_ and that movie was no fun, **outside** of the fact that it had Kirsten Dunst in it ... brrr. She continued " Could you please point me towards the Amagi Inn? I have an appointment there tomorrow ".

The girl pointed to the westward road,then said "Just follow that path, there is a sign later on, you can't miss it, altough the Inn is still a way' s off " looking at the scooter " maybe I could ..." before being interrupted by her phone chiming . The delivery girl lets out a small huff and adds " sorry, miss but my break is officially over ." With a small wave, she puts her helmet back on, jumps on the bike and speeds off quite quickly, heading towards the town. Mary Jane stood there, reminscing a couple of other people's quick exits before sighing and going her way.

Finally noticing the sign, she starts walking down the road, thinking about how she ended up here. Tony had finally managed to snag a meeting with the CEO of the Kirijo Group, basically one of the biggest conglomerates in Japan. Quite the impressive feat considering that:  
1: the man had just woken up from his coma (after the whole "lover's spat" with Carol)  
2: the woman was, frankly, a ghost. Mary hadn't been in the business for long, but she heard very little about her for such an important person. She only knew her gender and the fact the she was quite young, more so than herself.

The only word that she heard used used to describe the head of the group was _shadowy_. Tony had asked her to deal with this while he was handling Avengers business off planet with a lot of other heroes from new york. She had accepted quickly, Stark wanted someone he trusted trying to cut a deal for the use of some of the advanced robotics patents that the japanese group had cumulated over the last 20 years, and with Pepper gone after his whole "superiority" complex nonsense, Mary Jane had quickly grown into the role of " the one who keeps the company togheter while Tony flies around in a metal suit" not that she had that much of a choice about it.

Following this line of tought she unfortunately landed back on the topic that had led her to leave New York in the first place, much for the same reasons she did a long time ago, a certain brown haired man had rocked all her certainties once again. Mary Jane then remembered what went down just a couple of days ago, right before she left for Japan:

 _Back in her apartment in the middle of manhattan, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson were spread on the couch, doing something they always found themselves doing no matter break ups and separations, making out passionately. "You are one hell of a scientist, Parker" the redhead said, "How so?" the young CEO of Parker Industries shot back " you just proved time travel is possible " she said while unbuttoning his shirt "one kiss and we're right back where we 're supposed to..." she stops when she sees peter's spider suit under his shirt, she_ _then_ _reels away like she just touched an hot stove with her naked hand. "I'm sorry we can't do this. Not again" she says to which Peter swiftly answers "_ _W_ _hat? "  
he asks puzzled " don't say it's because of - " " Spider-Man" she answers almost without realizing , "but you know that. more than anyone on earth you know "  
"that's the point , more than anyone I know all it takes is an alarm, a scream, a late breaking news... I turn around and you are gone. Thats what spider-man is to me, It's waking up in an empty bed or worse. Not sleeping because i don't know if you are alive or dead"  
_ _ **That we learned to deal with after the Kraven mess**_ _a nagging voice popped in her head putting her in a bit of a daze... before shaking her head, she had to do this.  
She is interrupted by a slightly irritated __P_ _eter "So if someone screams out i'm not supposed to..."_

 _MJ hastily rebukes " I'm not asking you to do that. I couldn't. The guilt would kill you"_

 _"but..."_

 _" hey it'd kill me too. You think i'd want that on my head? All those lives you save. The world needs_ _S_ _pider-_ _M_ _an. I get that. But I don't need..."_

 _ **WHAT? what is it that you don't need ? WHAT!?**_ _the nagging voice was back, sounding more furious than nagging though._

 _The room falls into a deafening silence for a while after that._

 _"Wait Peter I didn't mean that , I'll always need you and love you, but- " in a somber tone he interrupts her "I get it. there is no going back ... I should go" before she has the time to stop him, he quickly gathers the clothes she recovered from the site of his battle with the Hobgoblin and leaves the apartment trough the main door. MJ, now alone, says to the empty apartment with a downcast look "sorry , Tiger"._

 _After that depressing evening she tried to go to sleep... unsuccesfully._

 _She tossed and turned in bed thinking of their situation, it's been awhile since they had gotten this close and it had felt wonderful but just like every time prior she had found a way to try and cut bridges with him yet again, and every time her excuses felt less and less believable especially to herself, she felt just like her old party girl persona again, always finding flimsy reasons to push back a guy when things got too serious for her taste. She tought she had grown out of that, also thanks to Peter, but apparently she was wrong. Maybe she had become a lot more concerned with him being Spider-Man since aunt Anna got shot because she was with him, but... it's not like she hadn't willingly put herself in that situation again when she started working for Iron man and_ _S_ _tark Industries, both of which attracted unsavory attention in her direction to put it lightly. Heck, She was right in the midst of danger a few weeks ago when she fought that Regent guy togheter with Peter... and yet they always ended up back to step one._

 _It was frustrating. She was shaken out of her toughts by her phone ringing, it was Tony( timezones were a mess across a single planet, imagine across a galaxy ) luckily for him, she hadn't caught any sleep and was quick to gather some clothes in her travel trolley, hop on a cab, get in one of the company jets to meet at the conditions of the "shadowy" Ceo in the small out of the way town of Inaba; who knows maybe a couple days out of town would clear her head._

Which brings us back to her on the road in front of a traditional japanese inn, that looked straight out of a Kurosawa flick, late in the evening under a cloudy sky, standing there in a ditz. She sighed once more for good measure and took the small rock path that led to the entrance , the rain slowly starting and increasing in intensity, turning into a consistent pour, that she barely escaped under the cover of the entrance.  
Once inside she neared the small reception, headed surpisingly by a teenage girl, probably an high schooler with a pale skin complexion and straight jet black hair, she exuded the shy beauty of a traditional japanese lady in her red kimono even at this age

"May I help you? " she said with a small bow.

Broken out of her reflections Mary Jane responds "uhhm... yes , my name is Mary Jane Watson, I should have a reservation under the name Watson for a room and a stay for a couple of days" the girl quickly checks the computer on the side desk, probably a recent addition from what MJ can see of the pristine wiring, before turning back with a smile" ah yes, Watson-san, Kirijo-san also asked me to inform you that she awaits you, late tomorrow morning in one of the private tea rooms. Now if you would follow me to your room, please".  
With a small gesture she heads for the corridor on the left side of the reception, the redhead in tow holding her trolley from the handle to avoid making too much noise.

While on the way to the room area, they pass an open zone that gives into a small courtyard. The rain is quite the storm now, the constant plikking feeling a little relaxing all things considered. While on the move, MJ notices that the girl is also looking outside but she has a weird look on her face, a mixture of fondness and wariness, like the rain is a known omen to her. She reprises composedly staring straight ahead , until they reach their destination.

After showing her the room and the thermal bath hours, the girl bows and takes her leave after asking if she needed anything else. MJ isn't too tired , she did catch some z's on the jet and the

"lag" was taking a bit of a toll on her so she decides to simply take a shower. After the quick rinsing she then puts on the provided guest cloths to relax a little better. She doesn't remember if she had ever put on something like the sky blue kimono she is wearing right now, during her modelling days but it is quite comfy... and that puts it down as a " probably not ". Before bed, she wants to take a look at some of the offerrings she and tony put togheter on the phone to sweeten the deal with Kirijo and spends some time like this until around midnight. Noticing the late hour and hearing the rain still pouring outside, the redhead starts heading to bed with a sigh until a static noise behind her catches her attention while the clock strikes midnight.

The noise is coming from the sizeable tv in the room, turned on flashing with an eerie yellow glow, color caused by the fog shown on screen, a figure in white kneeling in front of the camera in the foreground, with her face held in her hands, crying her heart's out. Mary Jane, thinking of some faulty wiring in the device, also knells in front of the monitor, to turn it off from the power button. But when her finger hovers near the button, she stops, having noticed something weird about the woman on screen, her figure looks familiar: the body type, the red hair and even the outfit . It's the bride's dress she was wearing on the day she almost married ... Peter.

The moment she thinks his name, the woman on screen raises her head and stares directly into the camera, and now Mary Jane notices that she doesn't just look like her, it is her. The nose, the high cheek bones and the shape of her eyes are identical to her own, it's like looking in a mirror, it's uncanny, outside of a single detail, her eyes arent the usual stormy green but an hauntingly intense yellow almsost glowing.

"What the ...?" Mj exclaims before being cut off by the tv.

" **You promised him"**

the tv-woman says, after a second of silence, she repeats reaching out with her hands towards the camera

" **you promised him** "

voice distorted and weird, she is almost cupping the camera lens until her hands pop out of the tv. Flickering in and out of existence,she grabs MJ by the wrists with remarkable strenght, hurting her, "...Who ? " she asks in shock, trying to get away.

Still weeping, the TV-MJ then shrieks at the top of her lungs

" **YOU PROMISED HIM !** ",

pulls MJ towards her , phasing her right trough the tv screen. Suddenly Mary Jane Watson is inside the TV , freefalling in an abyss of black , white and wisps of dark red and the only thing she can think of in her panicked state is a name

"Peter"

before everything goes black.

 _AN:Hello everyone and welcome to the higly functioning rant I call my first long term fan fiction ( and second fanfic in total ). A little bit of back story, ever since I heard of the storyline called One More Day in_ _S_ _pider-_ _M_ _an, separating one of the first superheroes I've ever liked from the woman he loved , I was quite pissed even if I never actually followed the comics. Cut to years later when, thanks to bored internet surfing I end up researching the years of the Spider-marriage and the whole mess of nonsense happening after OMD regarding their relationship, and my flame of anger turns into a white hot spear of hatred._

 _I'm not gonna flame or attack anyone that prefers the web head with other characters but you can't just destroy years of relationship development and character growth for the sake of "muh Bachelor" and say that everything is fine, while the writer takes advantage of the separation, waddling in it like Waddles from Gravity Falls._

 _I can't compute something like that, so I decided to do something constructive with that endless anger, and this is what I came up with, a Fic where I try to un-butcher two comic book characters while personas and demons are involved. My Brain is weird._

 _Some words on the universe:_

 _-On the Marvel side it is similar to current 616 with a few differences; Peter didn't lose Parker Industries, since there was no Hydra uprising and Cap is simply Cap here, no Hydra version of him summoned by a cosmic cube, he tried to stop the second civil war here not picking a side altough unsuccesfully. Parker Industries and webware are still a thing, for reasons that are going to become obvious later on.( Otto hasn't made dealings with Hydra but he is making deals with someone in order to come back to life, I'll leave it at that )_

 _No red Goblin either, Norman is still raving, trying to find a way to get back at Spider-Man and recover his powers without much success._

 _-On the SMT side ( and yes Persona is still part of the shin megami Tensei multiverse even if they dropped it from the title ) Persona 4 Arena vanilla just happened , only in this case Mitsuru is still in Inaba looking for some extra clues on the mastermind that corrupted the tv world once again and kidnapped Labrys and Rise, the rest of the Shadow Operatives leaving for a while like in the original ending,_ _t_ _he scooby gang is the middle of their golden week, so no school and the story starts the night right after saving Labrys from the TV world. The holder of the title of "Yu's Waifu" in this story is Rise both for my personal preference ( sorry I have a type, isn't that right Futaba and Mitsuru?) and story related reasons._

 _To Conclude, some ground rules:  
\- Constructive criticism is welcome  
\- I have an ending well in Mind and I'll do everything in my power to get to it.  
-English isn't my first language, I just have a decent knowledge(mixture of british and american) of it so feel free to point out words used the wrong way and typos .  
\- You are free to be inspired by anything I do and post Omakes and Fan Arts, I'm writing this to have fun and get rid of my own pent up frustrations  
\- The schedule is gonna be probably monthly, I'll write a lot since I also do it while on the commute so not sure of the final lenght of the whole fic but the Pure SMT is gonna be coming later on  
\- No Bashing on anything here , It's not helpful and just shows a narrow view of characters and stories and the world in general(isn't that right, Slott ?_ _)_

 _That should be all, goodbye everybody, see you next chapter._

P.S. Spinneret for life


	2. Party Hard

_Quick AN: I Lied (More AN at the end)_

Yu narukami was currently at peace

The gray-haired teenager was feeling remarkably calm considering the ordeal he had just gotten through but then again, Yu always had a pretty coolheaded (if at times weird ) demeanor.

A demeanor that just a year and an half prior had done wonders to both his life and the world.

Living in a world of superheroes, mutants and aliens would have made anyone a little on edge when something unpredictable happened , yet when his parents had to go work abroad for a year, he had stoically accepted it .

The teenager was a little estranged about leaving the city he grew up in, but being a relatively quiet and reserved figure he didn't have many friends that he was going to particularly miss.

So he had gone to the sleepy town of Inaba , to live for an year with his uncle Ryotaro Dojima and his 8 year old cousin nanako dojima until his folks came back . He had tought that said year would have been uneventful and the only thing he would really have to worry about was his studies .

Boy, was he wrong .

Around the time he had arrived to Inaba , a local tv news caster woman involed in sexual affair scandal with a local councilman, had been found murdered in a peculiar way , hanging from a tv antenna in the area , and when one of his new school mates , the girl who had discovered the body Saki Konishi, was found dead in the same fashion the police had started the hunt for ,supposedly, a serial killer.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg . See, right on the train ride to Inaba , Yu had a weird dream involving a blue limousine and it's passengers. A long nosed old man and a blonde haired , golden eyed adult woman talked to him about an incoming ruin, a deception and his journey throughout it all . The weirdest part about this dream , beyond feeling quite real, was the fact that he remebered every single part of it after waking up .

And that was when the weirdness really started to roll down the hill like a lanslide. After meeting a strangely touchy gas station attendant and ryotaro's protege detective Adachi on the day of his arrival , Yu had started his school year and he ended up making friends with three of his class mates : Yosuke Hanamura , a city boy like him that had ended up transferring when his parents had been assigned to the management of the local Junes mall some years prior , Chie Satonaka , a tomboy of a girl, rabid martial arts fan and aspiring police woman, and Yukiko Amagi , heiress to the historical Amagi Inn , one of the few spots in town that was worthy of attention by tourists  
One eventful day shortly after his arrival, while hanging around Junes with Yosuke and Chie , Yu had ended up discovering a world inside the tv, covered in a yellow fog and a weird creature living in it ,Teddie a hollow mascotte suit of a clown garbed blue bear that moved and talked.

The friendly bear helped ' em get back to reality from said world mentioning people being thrown in there by someone , and not long after this discovery, their schoolmate and acquaintance Saki Konishi had been found dead after disappearing for a couple of days and having appeared on the midnight channel.

See, around Yu's arrival there was a rumour floating around about a tv channel appearing around midnight on rainy nights that would show your soulmate , and when Saki disappeared it was showing her .

Yosuke , who had a crush on the girl , asked his new friend and Chie to help him get back in the Tv world and find out if it had anything to do with saki's death . Yu had agreed and togheter they had discovered from Teddie that Saki had been indeed thrown in there and that there was a perfect copy of her family's liquor store from reality.

It was here that Yosuke was confronted by his Shadow.

From what they gathered the tv world was a place connected to the collective unconscious where monsters called Shadows roamed, born out of people darkest toughts and desires and when some one entered it , they were confronted by their own Shadow putting the person face to face with the ugliest part of themselves . You could either accept your shadow and understand the parts of you that you'd rather not aknowledge or you could reject it causing it to turn berserk and kill you like it happened to Saki. Yosuke unfortunately initially reacted the latter way and his shadow turned into a monster and almost killed him .

Almost, since ,luckily for him, Yu had awakened his Persona , a powerful fighting spirit that is granted in the tv world to the people that are aware of who they are completely . Yu's persona Izanagi defeated Yosuke' s Shadow which Yosuke then accepted granting him a persona too ,Jiraya .

After this point things just began to go faster and faster, Yukiko had been kidnapped and thrown into the tv world apparently to kill her, after helping chie face her shadow and gain her persona they later did the same for yukiko and all togheter they decided to form an investigation team to save people thrown in the TV, that would appear on the midnight channel , and find the killer, since the police didn't know about the tv world.

Around the same time Yu had discovered the ability to wield multiple personas and fuse them into more powerful ones thanks to the blue room from his dreams , the velvet room and its host Igor with his assistant margaret . Igor also informed him that the true bonds he would form with the people around him would allow him to boost the power of his Personas and encouraged him to reach out to others.

So for the rest of the year, Yu juggled saving people in the tv world with his friends , his school life and spending time getting to know school mates, the fellow members of his team and other people in town. Everytime they saved someone that person ended up joining and helping them like Kanji, a local tuggish 1st year, Rise, a retired idol schoolmate and Naoto , the detective prince(ss) investigating the case.

After many twist and turns the team managed to corner the killer himself Torhu Adachi , who after discovering the same power to cross worlds as Yu decided to use it to agitate the sleepy life he had been relegated to when he was transferred to Inaba , killing the first two victims and manipulating a third party with the same power that led to the kidnappings using the events as entertainment.

But the case didn't end with his capture since the real cause for all of the events that transpired was the person who had gifted both Yu and Adachi with their power finally revealed itself right before Yu left town. The ancient Shinto goddess Izanami had disguised herself as a human ( the gas attendant that first touched both Yu and Adachi when they had arrived to town ) and corrupted the Tv world to be a realm of malicious illusions that would have leaked in the real world to test humanity's desire for truth .

After a grueling battle Yu and his friends were finally able to defeat her purifying the tv world and putting an end to the midnight channel .

Yu left Inaba the day after, the bonds with his friends and the people he met strong in his heart, vowing to come back and meet they did a few months later , with no school Yu had opted to visit Inaba during the golden week in order to spend time with his friends , one of them in particular.

Unfortunately for them the Tv world reared back it's head in their lives. The midnight channel was back showing them, in an ad featuring them in some sort of martial arts tournament . So togheter with his friends he had entered the TV once again, only for all of them to be caught completely off guard .

They ended up separated and pitted against each other in a fighting tournament, inside a nightmare version of their own school, togheter with other persona users from a group called the Shadow Operatives, older users that had also saved the world from a god in a similar incident to their own .

The operatives were looking into the disappearance of an anti shadow weapon , a robot created by the kirijo group capable of wielding a persona and gaining sentience .  
It was this robot's shadow , named Labrys thrown in the newly corrupted tv world togheter with a kidnapped Rise , that created the school and the tournament . The first prompted by the robot girl desire for humanity and the second born out of her tortured development process achieved through constant fighting with other anti-shadow weapons.

The battle with the shadow had been tough but Yu was able to defeat her , and after a final taunt from the mastermind who orchestrated the whole situation, everybody safely left the newly unstable Tv world. A grim reminder of this incident being far from over .

Which brings us back to Yu, feeling calm and content that same late evening in his old room at his uncle's house. And the main reason he was feeling calm despite the ominous rain that had started outside his window. His cute redhead of a girlfriend was currently with him relaxing and cuddling on his couch with him, happy to have her senpai all to herself after some months of long distance relationship.

Yep, Rise and him had started dating during his year in Inaba and they had been togheter ever since. Rise initially developed a crush for him when Yu and the rest of the IT (Investigation Team) saved her from her shadow, mesmerized by his cool demeanor and bravery . A crush that grew into a reciprocated feeling after spending a lot of time togheter .  
Yu had also ended up falling for the young ex-idol, discovering her caring nature and playful personality to be endearing and he had also helped her figure out to not give up on her passion for the music industry and to reprise her Idol efforts in order to not abbandon the people she had inspired with her songs.

Their cuddling session was a much needed respite after the slight scare of her temporary kidnapping and they were fully enjoying it.  
"Senpai" the smaller girl said , nuzzling her cheek in his pajama shirt " I am really really really really really really really really really really glad that you are back in Inaba. I missed you soooooo much !"

"I missed you too" the gray haired teenager said while smiling knowingly " Tokyo feels lonelier than Inaba without my girlfriend to pamper with sweets". Rise gave a small hum of assent, continuing to rub her cheek against his clothed chest, taking in his smell.

He continued " Besides, a couple of months and Risette is gonna be hitting the scenes once more, so I doubt we' ll be apart for that much longer." At that the young girl stopped rubbing abruptly and looked up at him. She was smiling in a weird, almost pained way and her eyes gave the impression she was hiding something. Her distress was clear to him, even if she tried to hide it. Enough to have him ask "Rise ? Is everything all right ? " the ex-idol started biting her lip in tought

"Senpai, I..." she shuts her eyes and lets out a long sigh " I really can't hide anything from you ." He gives her a moment " Listen there is something I want to talk to you about but... could we do it tomorrow ? I feel tired after the whole tv mess and I just want to cuddle in bed tonight, we really didn't get many chances before either ."  
Yu was a bit uncertain but ultimately complied, he had missed her a lot too but fully intented on finding out what was bothering her. He got up from the couch, heading for the wardrobe to gather the futon in order to go to sleep .But before he could even open it, he was interrupted by a glow flashing on his face.

He turned, already dreading but expecting what he was going to see.

The tv, like many times, before had turned itself on at midnight on a rainy night and was currently showing something. That something was an atypical sight.

It was a dance floor, like an old weird disco night club and the predominant color was an unnatural orange with shades of red, the floor had flashing colored lights panel in red, blue and white and seemed empty outside of a lonely figure in white, standing in the middle of it in the semi-darkness . Suddenly a spotlight turned on the figure, showing more details while it looked straight at the camera. It was a fairly young woman, maybe a little past her mid twenties ,with vibrant red hair, emerald green eyes, pouty lips and full make up, garbed in a flourishing white wedding dress with the veil up.

Her neutral face turned into a perfect smile of pearly white teeths before she said " Hello boy-o's and girlies and welcome, to the latest "MJ, party fiend spectacular" " her voice raising in tone and glee, she continued" And today you are all invited to this party , dear viewers " she started dancing, wagging her hips left and right before giving a little twirl while saying " because today is a day I' ve been waiting for a long time"

She stopped, giving the camera another full toothed smile , a slightly unhinged light in her eyes

"Today is the day I finally am made an honest woman out of , the day I marry my dear sweetheart and settle down with... " she gave a little pause then shouted pointing to the stage behind her " **THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN!** " The moment she says so a projector turns on showing a close up of the new york super-hero swinging trough the city.

Giggling in glee, the apparently bride-to-be continued" oh yes, finally dear viewer, I've been waiting for this day for what felt like ten years. My Tiger will finally be all mine again, after the promise I made him , after all the anguish and suffering we went trough, the vapid and meaningless rebounds, the stale  
nonsense we both brought up from time to time as an excuse ."

"But no more" the woman declared with determination" I' m done living a lie, and I'm done waiting ." A serious look on her face is quickly replaced with another smile " So you'd better hurry up dear viewer, because this party is going to rock the World "

And just like that, while the bride was staring right into the camera smiling , the Tv abruptly turned off showing Yu, his own and Rise's ,since she had gotten closer to the tv herself, stunned faces.

"I gotta call Naoto " he started to say " this feels different from the ..." "Senpai" but he was interrupted by Rise who had a toughtful look on her face

" I may know who that is ."

-  
 _AN:Sorry if a lot of this chapter was exposition , I wanted to give a basic Rundown of P4 and it's characters, it is a cross over after all and it has important information to the story. I really hope I nailed the midnight channel scene. I always tought of them as a really cool part of the tv world and I hope I did justice to them and to the idea of a shadow-MJ, even if , as you are going to discover it's a little more complicated than that. the classic smt parts are far off but they wont require as much exposition.  
Anyway __one_ _question_ _._ _Is the small fluff okay ? I never had a girlfriend so I wouldn't really know, and on a cultural level, I know a little of japanese culture and social norms but not nearly enough to use in a story so I'll keep things vague_

 _That said I'm gonna see if I can keep the schedule to around a chapter, every two weeks , I feel comfortable with it. In conclusion I hope you enjoyed this becuse I sure did._

 _R &R._


	3. Stirring Investigations

Naoto shirogane's mind was in full throttle.

The latest appearance of the midnight channel had thrown her for a loop, it completely defied all of her hypotesis over what the mastermind behind the P-1 grand prix would do next.

She took a calming breath and sat down to do what she always did in a bind, carefully analyze all the information and clues she had and figure out what she could. She had some general description of what the midnight channel looked like normally, when someone had been thrown in, thanks to her friends when they had explained all the details of their own investigations before she was thrown in herself.

This weird variety show and the red haired bride fit that structure quite well, what it didn't fit was the mastermind profile she had been able to workout, up until this point. The mastermind was a calculating individual, a human apt in manipulation and technology with a perchant for mockery.

Throwing in a random foreigner felt more akin to something Tohru Adachi would do.

She was broken out of her reverie by her phone ringing, Narukami's name showing on the display.

"Senpai, you've seen it too, right?" she asked answering the phone.  
" Yeah" said Yu's voice on the other side" Rise and I both did. It's the midnight channel, the more typical version of it." He added confirming her suspicions.

Naoto spoke right after" I figured as much from your accounts from last year. She is definitely not from Inaba so we'd better check Yukiko-senpai's inn first, tomorrow for clues. Do you think this has anything to do with the mastermind?"

She could almost hear his head shaking from the speaker when he answered " No, this is different. From what we gathered, the mastermind wants to humiliate us and mock us and our bonds of friendship. Throwing in a normal person has nothing to do with else is behind this, somebody who threw this person in for some who? Izanami is no longer around, adachi is behind bars and namatame isn't in town from what uncle Dojiima told me."

"We'll have to investigate quickly, who knows when the mastermind's next move is going to get into motion. "She answered " I'll inform everyone to meet at the amagi inn tomorrow morning through the instant messaging app, we'll better involve Mitsuru-san too. Do we at least have any idea of the kidnapped identity?"

"Actually yeah" he said suprising Naoto" Rise told me that she recognized her after the broadcast. Apparently she is an ex-actress from America, a certain ... uh ... Mary Jane Watson " he said tentatively trying to not butcher the pronunciation, and relatively succeding. He continued " she left the scenes some years ago for some reasons and from what Rise remembers she never married so that whole thing about the marriage is the usual shadow unbalance"

Naoto nodded and asked " what do you think about the whole declaration about spider-man, then ? Do you think it's some sort of admiration twisted beyond recognition ?"

"No, it seemed a little too intimate and knowledgable to just be a shadow's crazy ranting." 

"You are saying she actually knows who that american superhero, Spider-Man, is under the mask ?"

"Maybe, it wouldn't be the first time a shadow reveals something nobody knows about the person "he answered in a slightly amused tone .

Naoto huffed at the small jest regarding her own shadow, whom had revealed her true gender to her rescuers and future teammates back during her kidnapping. She had been posing as a male up until that point, but had felt more comfortable in her own skin since the incident and since her side investigation with Yu.

But the identity of Spider-man was a mistery that intrigued her, too. As a matter of fact everybody in the world remebered his unmasking, that event had reached every country on the planet during the superhero registration act craze. But misteriously nobody remebered his identity. The tv world existence, a place connected to the collective unconscious, had led her to hypotize that someone had altered the cognition of people over the entire planet somehow to, once again, make his identity a mistery, definitely a disquieting notion.

Shaking herself out of her musings she said to Yu " Anyway see you tomorrow, we'll talk more about the case with the others"

"Yeah, good night Naoto" "Good night, senpai" she then added smiling coyly "and say hi to Rise-chan for me"

Without missing a beat, Yu answered smugly "and you say hi to Kanji for me." At that Naoto blushed until she was red like a tomato a panicked look on her face and stuttering

"uhm...uhm...uhhhhm"

"Good night " he said finally closing the call,not giving her the time to correct him. Naoto quickly hid under the covers and pillows of her bed, still blushing up a storm while unfortunately imagining her tuggish friend in the same bed, thanks to her gray haired friend joke.

"Damn it, Senpai " she said, her words muffled by the pillow she was currently pressing on her face.

**********

Rise Kujikawa had been a bit nervous for the whole morning.

Actually she had been feeling nervous for a while now, ever since after she had been saved from the tournament by her Senpai in shining armor. More specifically, well...

$ Rise was humming to herself as she skipped happily towards her adoptive family owned tofu shop and house. Her adoptive grandmother was waiting for her with a small bag with her pajamas and night toiletries. She smiled thinking of her guardian in Inaba. Granny Kujikawa had been the first family member outside of her adoptive parents to immediately make the young amnesiac 8 year old orphan feel accepted and loved. She was her real granny for all that mattered to her.

Thinking back on her past caused a frown to sprout on her face. It had been 7 years prior when she had been found by the police of tokyo, wandering around dazed in the city, unable to talk and without a single recollection of who she was or where she came from.

The local police commisioner,a serious but kind man named Nijima, had taken pity on the young girl and after having her gain the japanese language with the help of a local minor telepath, that she speaked perfectly after a very quick session, he had gotten her in the adoption system.

She had been lucky, despite her westerner traits, her red hair and big doe brown eyes, her stay in the orphanage was quite short before meeting the Kujikawas. Her parents had been always kind and affectionate making her feel welcome and loved, altough she always used to get sad and closed off to everyone, wondering who her biological parents were and why didn't they ever look for her in the state she had been.

School was unfortunately another reason for her bouts of foul mood. On the academic side she was actually worry free, despite her amnesia, she caught up ( and surpassed) her classmates almost effortlessly, she was surprisingly smart and always understood quickly whatever the teachers explained.

But on the social side, she was really shy and struggled to make friends. Her awkardness lasted up until she was 13 and she had discovered her passion for music and dancing, which in turn, during the talent show at her school festival, led her to be discovered by her current producer, who succesfully launched her into the idol industry.

The fame and attention got her to break out of her shell becoming Risette. But just two years later, her Risette mask had started to feel constricting and fake, apart from herself and she was still plagued by her missing past. So she decided to drop the Idol industry and go to stay in Inaba with her grandmother to escape her notoriety and try to live normally.

Only at this point of her reminiscing did her frown turn back into a smile, facing and accepting her shadow, saving the world, meeting her friends, meeting Yu had completely turned her life around and made her feel able to breath again. She still wondered about her origins but it didn't feel like a burden anymore.

Deep in tought, she had arrived, close to under her grandma's house small balcony, where she didn't notice one of the hanging pots, its latch slowly coming undone under wear from the recent rains. The latch finally gave and the pot fell heading straight for her head.

At that exact moment, Rise felt a weird buzzing in her head coming from above that instinctually compelled her to step quickly to the left.

As soon as she did so, she heard a pretty loud sound of crashing pottery that startled her into letting out a small yelp of surprise.

She then looked to the side, and was surprised to notice the broken pot right on the spot where she was standing an instant prior.

"What the ...? How did I ...?" She asked herself surprised.

" Rise-chan, are you all right ?" Her grandma came quickly out of the backyard from the side of the house having heard the loud noise, asking concernedly.

Still gawking at the broken vase in disbelief, she answers " I'm fine grandma, I wasn't hurt"

Her grandma looks her over, checking for any injury, satisfied she nods then shifts her focus to the vase too.

Puzzled by the girl's reaction, she says "Don't worry, it was just a vase full of dirt, it didn't even have a plant in it right now"

Shaken out of her thoughts, Rise quickly nods and follows her in the house to gather her small backpack.

On the way back to the dojima residence, she once again thought to herself" what was that ? How did I dodge that vase at the last second ? I wasn't even using kunzeon like in the tv world to predict the shadows attacks and movement, how could have I ? I'm in the real world." She wondered if her persona was evolving further, like it did thanks to Yu two times already but it wasn't likely, she hadn't felt any change in her heart like before. Arrived at the door, she put her ponderings to the back of her mind before ringing.

She

wanted to enjoy the time she had with Yu while he was in Inaba $

But even he had been able to tell that she had something else on her mind, even if they had been apart for some months. She sighed ' why did he have to be this good? ' she thought to herself.

"Everything ok, Rise-chan ?" peppered Chie, walking on the path to the amagi inn, beside her.

She and Yu had met chie, yosuke, Teddie, kanji and Naoto in front of Junes, they then proceded to walk the way to the inn where Mitsuru and Yukiko were currently waiting for them.

Turns out Mitsuru had also some knowledge regarding the woman kidnapped, apparently miss watson had an arranged business appointment with her as a representative of the big overseas company, stark industries to work out some deals with the kirijo group.

Yukiko also recognized her, having checked her in last night before the end of her shift.

" I'm all good Chie" Rise answered with a sheepish smile, checking on the others to see if they had noticed her behavior.

Yu and Naoto were currently in the lead, discussing the case as they went, followed by Chie and Rise. A little behind them were Teddie and Yosuke, with Teddie, currently in his human form, singing the praises of how beatiful " bride-chan" looked and Yosuke answering with an annoyed " Dude, could you at least try to stop being creepy for 5 full minutes ? " they then started bickering animately, so much so that Rise wondered if Chie was statrting to get jealous, and by the annoyed look on her face she sure filled the part.

Closing their line was a yawning Kanji, who looked a little sleep deprived and more reserved than usual.

Rise internally let out a sigh of relief, before shaking her head.  
'Focus, girl. Someone needs yours and your friends help and you won't leave anyone hanging.'

After this little self chanting, she turned to Chie" How about you Chie-chan ?"

"Fine" the green clad brunette answered, closing her eyes " Its just that right after we save Labrys, someone else is immediately thrown into the TV. Aren't we supposed to be on vacation ? She added whinily.

" Speak for yourself , Chie" Kanji said(shouted) over the bickering duo before giving another huge yawn " ugh, that crazy self-proclaimed milf must have had a bad breakup or something, she loaded us with a lot of tough homework for golden week, I barely caught up to my schedule yesterday night after the tournament . What about you, Rise ?"

The young idol shrugged " eh . It wasn't much, I finished every assignment right the day before the start of golden week. I didn't want them to get between me and my Senpai" she concluded smiling.  
" that's my girl." Yu complimented from ahead, making her smile grow even wider.

Meanwhile Kanji was staring slack jawed at his shorter classmate"WHAT THE ...?!" he once again shouted " That's nuts! Some of those questions and excercices are crazy complex and long ."  
And so he huffed resignedly " Man, you dance, you sing and you are always top of the class, is there anything you can't do ?

Rise giggled lightly at the praise, just as the group reached the entrance of the historical inn. The atmosphere was cozy and familiar even if the place was relatively empty ( it wasn't exactly high season).  
They all relaxed getting in, they had been guest during a sleepover night here before,and outside of a small bathouse misshap they'd all rather forget ( especially the guys), they had thoroughly enjoyed their stay.

Yukiko gretted them in her casual outfit, and after the daily pleasantries, led them to the victim's room where Mitsuru was waiting for them.

"Good morning every one . " the older girl told them mannerly  
" Narukami, I'm gonna concede to your leadership for this. We had our puzzles during the tatsumi port island incident but this is clearly more in your group area of expertise."

Yu nodded "All right guys, listen up we need to check the area for clues: Yukiko , Chie, check the hallway and the other empty rooms of the inn, see if anything is out of place" " we got this!" The brunette answered, energized by the chance of training her sleuthing skills .  
" kanji, yosuke and teddie, get in the surrounding courtyard and look for tracks and traces of anybody in the precint during the night, it rained but I'd rather look anyway." " got it sensei/partner " the two answered in unison" hey, jinx " once again in unison." Cut it out you dumb bear"  
" no way, you cut it out Yosuke, you are getting beary annoying." At this kanji grabbed both by the shirt collar and lifted them out of the room while saying " Come on, you morons ...man Teddie, you're light." "Boys" chie sighed while exiting followed by a snorking Yukiko.

Yu concluded "Finally Mitsuru, Naoto, Rise. You and I are going to scour the room itself for anything of relevance. Let's see what we can find ."

They got to work, after a couple of minutes. Rise opened the room's small sliding wardrobe finding the woman's travelling bag. She looked it over. It was empty so not any real clue to be found. While putting it back, she noticed the small keychain, it was a cute chibi doll of spider-man.

Rise smiled, she had always liked the superhero of new york, even with the weirdness ( and the murder) that happened some times prior.  
She never believed the black and red clad spider-man had been the real deal.

Turning back she saw the others still checking for any sign of entry or someone else's presence in the room, without much luck .

Looking towards the center of the room, she noticed the small table near the big tv, it was slightly off center compared to the rest of the room.

"Uh..." she said getting near it , the table position was off, the signs on the tatami giving it away. While looking down her eyes drifted to near the tv. She noticed two almost unnoeticable small parallel bumps, like some one was kneeling right in front of the tv.

"Hey, Naoto have you seen this ?" The young detective prince got closer once called and also noticed the two bumps. "Uhm, good find Rise-chan." She took a step back looking at the whole room, thinking  
carefully.

"Maybe we have been looking at this the wrong way" she spoke outloud " what if nobody threw her in ? "

"What do you mean?" Asked Mitsuru "if somebody had come from the outside" naoto explained "we would have found traces of the rain and the only possible other guest which could be a suspect is you, Mitsuru-san, and I don' think thats even possible"

After a small pause, Naoto continued  
" what if miss Watson got pulled in the tv ?" "Really! that never happened before" yu exclaimed surprised "although it's the only logical conclusion, the traces in front of the tv make me think she was kneeling there, probably while the midnight channel was airing, and her shadow pulled her inside the tv world, it's plausible with how unstable it is again."

"Wow ! What kind of crazy strong Shadow was this lady hiding?" Rise said looking quite surprised.

" I suppose we will find out firsthand" Mitsuru concluded, her face set in a serious scowl.

After some preparations, they were ready to head into the TV world.

Every member of the IT (plus Mitsuru) were in their uniform ( to hide their armor and weapons) getting in the large television in Junes they always used, one by only Rise and Yu were left.

Rise was feeling a bit unnerved. That buzzing sensation was back and it was stronger the closer she got to the TV.

"You okay?" Her boyfriend asked concerned, noticing her frustrated look.  
" Yeah , I'm fine Senpai" she smiled summoning a little Risette to sell it better. She didn't want to burden him with this just yet. " let's go kick some butt ." He wasn't entirely convinced but smiled hoping to give her some of his calm. He then entered the Tv.

Rise, hesitantly, got closer herself. She was about to touch the Tv screen to enter it, when the buzzing sensation spiked into an acute pain going straight trough her brain, followed by ... a vision.

It lasted for a mere second. It showed her... her friends fighting against a multi limbed mechanichal monstrosity.

It was fast and made her recoil in surprise. It scared her but she shook herself out of her fear . They needed her.

With a determined look on her face, she entered the TV facing the pulsing abyss of black, white... and red.

An: Phew, three full playthroughs of P4G really do wonders in reproducing the gang's voice. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the sleuthing chapter, we are going to see the spider-man parts of this crossover again next chapter. I wanted to put some set up and investigation here before we check back on MJ. And if anybody's wondering what's up with Rise, well... I may be cheating a bit in order to do somethimg crazy but it's my story and, unlike Slott, I'm not forcing people to read this because it's the main universe. So, yeah.  
Anyway see you next chapter.

R&R 


	4. Party Animal

Mary Jane Watson woke up with a start.

She quickly took in her surroundings. She was in a weird cage, like one of those she saw in clubs in New York for dancers, not hanging suspended but sitting on the ground. The room was dark, but she could distinguish some things.

The main color that decorated the room was a dark shade of orange,covering everything: the walls, the bar and the stage her cage was sitting on, curtains included. The area itself looked familiar, it was a dance floor with light up panels colored red, blue and white. It was similar to those old timey dance clubs she loved frequenting in her hay days.

She didn't have any memory of how she'd gotten here, her last memory was of being checked in and shown her room by that girl,taking a shower and changing, but considering her past experiences she knew she had been kidnapped.

While slowly getting in a sitting position, still in her guest yukata,she made a mental check list of the usual suspects: 'It could be Osborn, that monster is always up to something to get back at the both of us, even if he doesn't know that Peter is Spider-man. Maybe Otto has gotten over anna maria's rejection... badly, and wants to try his creepiness again, just like when he had control over peter's body' she shuddered in disgust and rage at the memory.

She still berated herself for not realizing that something was wrong, back when Octopus was in the driving seat months prior, Peter had literally started talking like an arrogant college professor for crying out loud, it's like she had wool over her eyes.

' I really hope it isn't another stalker' she thought 'I'd rather it be a super villain, they are a lot less sneaky about capturing me, and the faster Peter knows the better it is'.

She didn't have any doubt, he always came, no matter what or where she was.

Taking another look around her, MJ finally notices another figure on the stage.

It was dark so it was a little hard to tell who it was. But it looked like a crouching woman in a long white dress. From her trembling shoulders, MJ could tell, that the figure was silently sobbing desperately. She didn't look bound, so MJ supposed she was either someone else who just got kidnapped... or the kidnapper.

Grasping the bars of her prison, Mary Jane shouted:" hey you" The figure stopped sobbing and slowly got up, turning to face her, her visage still shrouded in shadows. Her dress looked familiar but MJ didn't pay major attention to it, her eyes squeezing, trying to see the person's face while she stood unmoving.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked imperatively " My boss is off planet so good luck contacting him"she said smugly, not mentioning that her stark phone had a direct line to Tony's location even if a galaxy away.

The white garbed woman stood still for a couple more seconds, before slowly walking toward the cage, her steps echoing in the large room, until she was in front of the minimalistic cell.

Her face, finally in the light, caused a flash of surprise in MJ's eyes, quickly replaced by her fiery temper again.

"Umph, a freaking wannabe and a sloppy one at that"

Indeed, the woman looked just like her: her face, her cheecks, her lips, her mole and the shape of her nose were all identical. The only dead giveaway was her eyes. Instead of her stormy jade orbs, the wannabe eyes were a glowing, errily vibrant yellow.

She was still crying silently.

" So who are you ? " Mary jane asked again impatiently " the Chameleon? A Skrull ? Mystyque ?." " umph! " she huffed smugly" not like that's gonna help, Tony has enough security meausures to make fort knox blush. Especially after he almost became the skrull's quenn baby daddy"

That almost-parker patented humour didn't much faze her twin. She lowered her head,her long red hair covering her face, tears still falling.

" Please don't tell me you are a secret clone Ben made." Mary Jane continued "He tarnished his own good name enough. You are not gonna melt into water or something, righ..."

" **SHUT UP, YOU WEAKLING** " the kidnapper said raising her face, a look of fury marring it. The sudden reaction and her thunderous yellow eyes startled the caged woman into silence.

" **YOU ARE SUCH A WEAKLING MJ, he was ours, we were happy, we had surpassed our fears, our doubts, for the first time in our life we knew what we wanted.** " She looked depressed again saying this.

She continued, a little more subdued " **and it was being with him.** " She closed her eyes, regret and pain on her expression.

" **If you had given him your strenght for just a single more moment, now you wouldn't be here, aimless and working for a selfish man-child who indirectly helped put both aunt May and aunt Anna in a HOSPITAL BED, thinking that you could have tricked THE DEVIL**." She opened her eyes, her yellow pupils, looking at Mary Jane, even more furious and contemptful.

The imprisoned redhead was at a loss " What... what are you even talking about ? " her cager finally smiled " **what else ? Who did you always run from and used the worst excuses to avoid in the past year ?** "

Understanding dawned on MJ

"...Peter ?"

" **yeah, I can't wait to hold him again as soon as YOU become the shadow and I get out of here. Since you can't keep your promise, I will** " the yellow eyed maniac told her.

Anger stirred again in Mary Jane, despite her position " What promise are you even talking about?" she spat out, riled by the crazy accusation and the unnerving amount of things the faker knew about her and Peter.

The other-MJ chuckled evilly" **Eh eh, you really don't remember, do you? So much for "no matter what happens** ". " she told her mockingly.

Looking thoughtful, she adds " **Well I suppose I should just tell you, you might as well know why this is happening before you disappear. You see..** "

But she was interrupted by the large double doors, on the opposite side of the room, opening loudly, a bright light filtering in.

Yu Narukami was a bit nervous.

They were back on the platform they usually accessed the rest of the TV world from, the tv screens around them were showing just static. They weren't wearing their glasses( no fog without Izanami ) but the place was back to its spooky antics.

"Sorry, guys" Rise said, she was using her persona Kuzeon, trying to locate the position of miss Watson. "I can clearly perceive someone's presence in here, but" her face twisted in concentration behind her Persona's visor before relaxing while letting out a sigh"I can't find her"

She recalled her persona, looking frustrated.

Yu and the others took some moments thinking,before the leader spoke " Hey, Rise what else do you know about this person? maybe if Teddie knows more, his nose could pick something up"

"Good thinking, Sensei" the bear, now back in his mascotte suit, perked up.

Rise gathered her knowledge for a moment before starting: "I never met her but... back when I was starting out as an Idol, my producer had me also train for acting in movies. My acting coach, seeing my looks , had me watch a lot of american movies also training a bit of my english here and there. They wanted me to absorb some western mannerism. That's how I recognized her, she wasn't in a lot of movies before she moved back to New York, leaving the acting scene a few months later, right around the time spider-man unmasked actually. But I really admired her, she lost herself in her every role but was almost always upbeat and outgoing during public events and interviews. I always had problems reaching out to people and make friends, but she made it look so easy that it made me want to be like her "

"Sounds like someone pretty self assured to me" Yukiko voiced her opinion.

" Well, yeah but... There was something a little off about her. You

see, at times, an idle moment during an interview or a photo taken by a gossip magazine, her mood lowered heavily and something similar to regret or pain flashed in her eyes. It was replaced by a smile and energy again really quickly but I always felt that something was gnawing at her from the inside. Uhm, I guess we were a little alike in that, uh" Rise finished, her own mood lowering.

Yu , putting an hand on Rise's shoulder to comfort her, asks Teddie " Will that be enough? " " Yeah, leave it to me Sensei." He got to the center of the small circle marking the platform, raising his small nose in the air while saying " Time to bear up!" And started sniffing.

Soon after " yeah, i can smell something in that direction" eyes closed in concentration, raising his arm towards a point in the distance. "wait i smell something els... UH" Teddie said, suddenly letting out a small yelp and raising his paws, covering his nose.

"What ? " asked Yosuke concerned. The blue bear, still covering his nose " bhere is anoder smell, unber bribe-chan's. Id's bad, id sbells like bhat bailed bhemistry ding, biou brought back brom school last beek, Bosuke" teddie answered still keeping his nostrils shut.

" Wait, you mean that sulfur thing? That's weird" "Bosuke" added

looking surprised, before Chie said " it wouldn't be the first weird thing to happen here, really."

" Yeah " Yu continued" Anyway lets go. The weather forecast said it's going to rain again tonight, so we better hurry before she gets overtaken by her shadow." He led everyone in the given direction and started walking.

They fell into a tense silence, the eerie blank scenery unnerving.

While walking to their destination, Yu kept checking on Rise who seemed generally fine despite her previously weird behavior.

He also tought back on what Margaret, the Velvet Room Attendant, had told him right before getting in the tv world. He had gone to the room for the final preparations to his Personas, but the woman had left him with a warning.

 _S_ _itting in front of him, in the velvet room , the golden eyed blue_ _garbed woman was intently looking at two tarot cards sitting in front of her._

 _After a while the eterheal beauty spoke, curiosity showing on her_ _usually composed face " How unexpected" she said holding a card in each hand " it seems that your newest journey will no longer involve a singular old calamity, dear guest, but " raising her arms, turning, showing both cards to Yu._

 _They were both of the Tower arcana._

 _" also a new one "_

 _"However your involvement with this new calamity will be far more indirect but still depending on a choice of yours" she continued " the reading I made, involving this second tower card, was for the one you deeply care for in your heart. Coupled with the priestess card kissing the fools card,it means that she is gonna be faced with a secret regarding her origins which will start her on a small journey of her own to face this new calamity." She proceded, her golden eyes studying Yu 's surprised expression._

 _" Unfortunately you won't be able to help her on this journey of hers, but you will be instrumental in setting her on her path and both of you should be able to avoid the coming ruin, before being reunited."_

 _She smiled ruefully before Yu left the velvet room with this new_ _information heavy on his mind " I look forward to both of your_ _progress, dear guest."_

Yu exaled deeply, thinking about this. Before his determination came back to him. 'Whatever it is, we'll face it and do everything we can to come out on top ' smiling to his girlfriend again who answered with one of her own ' I'm not losing her '

They finally arrived, the sight of a rectangular orange brick building greeting them. Quickly locating the two main doors that acted as entrance the group prepared to enter Yu and Kanji taking one door each.

After some time, everyone was ready for whatever laid in front of them, and the two teenagers opened the doors togheter.

The room was illuminated quickly once the doors were opened and everybody who had seen the midnight channel instantly recognized the same room in front of them.

The difference from the broadcast being the people on the stage. Yu and his friends saw both of the identical women and quickly recognized ( obviously) the shadow.

The yellow eyed creature was regarding all of them initially with a snarl of complete anger that turned into an evil smirk, while the caged woman looked on the group of teenagers in surprise and confusion. "Who are you kids ?" She said worriedly " What are you doing here ? Find some help please, this faker may be dangerous ."

Naoto spoke first " Miss Watson please, try to calm down. My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm a private investigator, me and my friends are here to help you." The Investigation Team at this point started circling the stage.

Shadow-MJ started getting restless, seeing how her guests had arrived.

" **Finally** " the shadow exclaimed with glee " **welcome you guys! Is everyone ready to party ?** "

Yu and Yosuke started to slowly get closer to the stage, near the side with the cage .

" Miss Watson, try to ignore her" he tried to warn her " we are getting you out of here "

The yellow eyed woman exclaimed then in a chiding tone " **oooh , leaving so soon ?** " she then rolled her right index finger in the air in a circle, the gesture soon followed by the entrance doors slamming shut " **you are all gonna miss the big surprise.** "

" **Because tonight I'm gonna reveal to everybody who Spider-man really is !** " she giggled madly.

Everybody was surprised at this while the captive gawked " how the heck could you know that ?" The shadow giggled again at her stupefied face " **that stupid secret being revealed ripped us apart once , it's only fitting that it's going to bring him back to me now. His name is...** "

The prisoner shouted interrupting her " Don't you dare tell anybody! I've kept that secret for so long, I don' t care that I'm no longer in his life, I won't allow anyone to bring him more grief. And again, HOW DO YOU KNOW ? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Getting more and more upset

The shadow, lookin even more deranged , had another fit of laughter " **How ? Why wouldn't I know my husband's secret identity, silly. And as for who** " her expression darkened " **my name is Mary Jane Watson-Parker, wife of Peter Parker, the amazing Spider-Man!** "

The room fell silent after the revelation, even if nobody present actually knew the person but still shocked by the craziness of the

statement . No one was more shocked than mary jane herself,though" what ... ? How ...? " she said " we never..."

" **DID YOU?** " the shadow said, wrathful again" **did you, now ? Then how about that time he saved** **D** **oom in** **D** **enver and told you that we made him stronger ? How about that time that crazy russian hunter buried him alive for two weeks and he was able to survive only because he had promised us to always come back ?** **How about that time he gave us an out** **from his life, standing on top of the empire state building at sunset, and we told him he was stuck with us ? Were we married, then ?** **Think about it really carefully"**

Mary Jane's guts clenched and iced over hearing this response . The faker knew things only she knew and she couldn' t be a telepath, MJ had been implanted with an anti telepathy chip by Tony when she took the Job. Paranoid? yes but she didn't dislike the fact that her mind was still her own. altough... there was something wrong about those memories , she hadn't thought of those moments in a while and now that she did, they felt... wrong, adding to her growing anxiety, like something was missing." You couldn't possibly be..."

" **Me ? Ahahahahah** " the shadow looked back, her stare piercing MJ" **of course I'm you and Peter is MINE ! NOT GWEN'S, NOT FELICIA'S , AND ESPECIALLY NOT CARLIE'S OR BOBBI'S. HE IS MINE ! HE BELONGS TO ME!ME!** " She shouted at the top of her lungs possesively, throwing a tantrum, startling everyone.

" No , I'm not some possesive bitter psycopath," the green eyed captive said , voice broken by shock" you are wrong. You ... "

"Don' t say it " yosuke tried to warn her.

"YOU ARE NOT ME !" Mary Jane shouted to herself.

Deep Silence fell in the room, broken first by a frustrated " why do I even still try ?"

Then a small chuckle coming from the redheaded bride slowly rose into a burstin , out loud, maniacal cakle while the formless Shadows around everybody took life and started enveloping her, her laughter turning deeper and even more distorted, casting the room in pitch black darkness.

Until the process was complete.

The small amount of natural glow returned to the room, the prisoner fainted and every persona user in the room readied their weapons facing the stage while the pace of the floor panels illumination got faster and faster casting the room in ominous shadows. The bride Shadow had disappeared and that area of the stage was empty.

" **You won't get in my way** " a deep, loud, distorted feminine voice echoed from above them, making everybody turn towards the high ceiling.

Suddenly a reddish blur struck the floor, cracking the pavement near teddie making the mascotte topple in surprise. It looked like a crooked spider leg, but it wasn't hairy or chitinous at all, it was mechanical made of rusted crimson steel,jagged in texture, oozing of a liquid as red as blood.

Then another struck the floor close to a different member of the Investigation Team. And another, and another and another. This until all 8 legs bent down; the body, lowering closer to the ground, the twisted creature finally showing itself.

Beyond the arachnid legs, the shadow had a metallic spider body with a bloated belly, same rusted stell color, but where the head should have been was instead a robotic female upper body, smooth in texture, with bluish skin, chained with her arms stuck to the chest and claw like hands with elongated fingers. The hair of a bloody red looked rough and unkempt, covered her visage and body, long enough to touch the ground but her face was still visible. Her porcellain mouth was open, gagged by dark red, almost black cloth, in a painful looking way. Closing the

hellish get up was a blindfold of the same tint, behind which two

lights of a sickly green color shined trough the material, where the

eyes should have been.

Kanji exclaimed surprised: "Holy ...! This thing is as big as

Namatame's shadow"

Only once it slowly moved its massive body, It finally spoke in its distorted way. " **I am a Shadow ! The true SELF!** " body twitching and convulsing " **I will destroy these shackles of agony and reclaim what is rightfully mine. And I'll erase everything in my path,INCLUDING YOU BRATS!** " It spat out wrathfully.

Yu readies his katana in front of him, moving to cover Rise, already scanning the opponent with Kuzeon.

" I don't think so "

 _AN: wow, i'm not super happy about this chapter but, still, i hope it's alright. Next chapter is going down, shadow versus team. MJ now faced her shadow and noticed something wrong with her memories and soon enough she'll find out why. Well, wish me good luck on writing action I hope it's gonna turn out good, it isn't something I ever did so it could be cool or it could be bad , see you next chapter._

 _RR_


	5. Personal Epiphanies

A sound of Shattering glass echoed in the dark dance room, and the large bulk of Take mikazuchi appeared striking the arachnid monstrosity with all its considerable strenght, making it recoil to the other side of the large room hitting the wall and destroying the medium sized bar.

Taking advantage of the shadow's staggered state the Team regrouped togheter and faced down their opponent while keeping themselves scattered to avoid being hit all at once.

" **YOU BRATS**!!" The spider-bot bellowed as fire sprouted from its human body fingertips that was promptly gathered in fireballs as they immediately headed at full speed toward the party.

"Watch out , chie and mitsuru-san" rise urgently warned her friends

The tall redhead narrowly dodged with a cartwheel, but chie was less lucky getting grazed by the fire column erupting from where the fire ball had hit the ground.

"Oww" the brown haired girl exclaimed, Yukiko immediatly summoned konohana sakuya and used a healing spell to help her downed friend.

" it's never easy with the elements.. so lets try wind. Go Jiraya "yosuke said, jumping to hit his card as his frog-sona threw a shuriken that turned into massive tornado as its made its way to the target.

The wind engulfed the shadow, severely cutting across its frame as it shrieked in pain.

"Nice opening hanamura-senpai" naoto complimented lining her gun and pulling the trigger, hitting the shadow square in the face with two rapid fire bullets" Narukami!!"

" PAZUZU!!!" The leader shouted breaking the card with his right hand as the lion headed winged demon appeared and raised its arm summoning another strong wind that hit the spider making it scream in anguish again. It quickly got back up and started vibrating like a poweful engine

"We need more speed" she raised her gun shaped evoker to the her own head and pulled the trigger" PENTESILHEA" The whip wielding blue clad fencer tensed her chain in front of her red mask as a green gentle aura surrounded the persona users who started feeling a lot sharper and quicker on their feet.

" **YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME !!!** " The enraged monster screamed as it started attacking everyone quickly, with its spider legs almost becoming a blur such was their speed. The teenagers dodged as much as they could but still got a little slashed up in places.

As the attack neared its end and teddie summoned his Kamui to heal everybody, Yu noticed a single spider leg raising to its full lenght and then coming down at full speed ... right towards the distracted Rise staring at her persona's monitor to help her team.

Yu felt his breath hitch as he tried to warn her at the last second" Ri.." but it was too late as the leg hit the floor with a loud clang. It had hit nothing.

The boy looked wide eyed seeing his girlfriend standing just a few millimeters at the side of the leg, having miraculously dodged it somehow, her own face showing absolute surprise at her feat, clearly visible even under her visor.

But before acknowledging the event, both of them had to guard against a wall of flames conjured by the woman's shadow.

As the flames dissipated, a peeved female voice was heard

" ah, I've had it with this lady "

Tomoe appeared from the smoke and summoned a powerful golden coated rocket punch that headed at full speed towards the shadow underbelly and hit it with a loud bang that echoed troughout the chamber.

The distorted gasp puncuated the rising form of the spider woman, hit with such violence to be launched in the air. And at the apex of its forced jump, kanji could be heard shouting " NICE ASSIST , CHIE-SENPAI" as take mikazuchi appeared in frefall above its target.the skeleton painted golem stabbed with its lightining shaped massive spear as they fell to the ground in a loud crash, the impact shattering many panels and the persona's bulk crushing the shadow which writhed in pain.

"NOW, SENPAI" Rise urgently screamed to yu.

"ODIN!!!" the gray headed teen summoned the purple skinned king of asgard who raised its mighty spear Gungnir to the sky, calling a maelstrom of green winds that completely engulphed the spider shadow, shredding it horribly as it shrieked in utter agony.

After a beat of uncertainity as the winds lifted, the shadow finally started dissipating diminishing in size, until only the bride was left in its crater.

Belly down, she started crying in despair, sobbing uncontrollably.

 **"Why ?...** " she could be heard among the sobs " **I just want him back here... with me . I don't wanna be taken away from him again ... enough. I can't take it anymore**."

As the sobbing echoed out in the orange chamber, the IT looked at each other in confusion, relatively unused to the utter despair the shadow was showing.

"Ow... my head " the kidnapped redhead said as she came to, from the floor of her cage.

The blue bear quickly waddled to the cage opening it to let the woman out and help her up. " Are you okay MJ-chan ? " teddie said sugarly.

The woman had a surprised expression for the bear as she got to her feet" uhm ... sure, thanks"

She was accompanied to the edge of the small crater where the shadow still layed.

Mitsuru quickly voluntereed in calming the woman down and presenting her to everyone, she promptly thanked them until her eyes finally fell on the prone figure on the ground.

As she stared at it thoughtfully and uncertain, she heard " It's a part of you, you know"

MJ turned to look on the other redheaded girl of the group, the one with twin tails of a darker shade called Rise.

" she is something you'd rather not see but... she is still a part of you. You can't hide from it or erase it, you need to embrace it and learn from it. It's something that took me a long time to understand myself" the short girl said with a small frown and a weird depth in her big brown eyes .

As she mulled her words over, Those eyes gave MJ pause. They looked... familiar.

Another wrenching sob, wrestled mary jane's attention back to the figure in white, and after a while she determinedly made her way closer to her.

"Hey" she told the shadow with command" get up" .

The shadow ignored her, still crying.

"Come on, get up " she repeated " if you are me, you know that mary jane watson doesn't pine after anyone. And if we do ..." she paused, her tone becoming more resigned " we do because we know we lost something amazing."

At this her doppelganger finally looked her in the eyes, her yellow orbs showing more sadness, regret and maybe a spark of hope amid the tears now.

MJ continued, " And Peter was the best thing that ever happened to us, even in spite of all we went through. And ... I do want him back, if he'll have us despite all the cold shoulders and moments we haven't been there for him. And even if he won't have us, I hope he won't stop us from being his best friend again."

The shadow stood back up in front of her, while hearing this. A more serene expression now marring its wet face.

"After all," MJ concluded with a small smile " Life without Peter Parker? it's just no fun".

The shadow nodded and started transfiguring, cloaked in a calming blue glow.

The strenght of mary jane's heart had allowed her shadow to become the mask to face the hardships of life . Her Persona.

The new form was slightly similar to its shadow appearance but at the same time very different .

It was quite smaller than the previous monstrosity but still stood quite tall, its spider body more contained and proportioned. Said body was now a smooth pearly white, decorated in carved strings of red that lined its shape.

The biggest changes were to the human body though.

The body was also a smooth white now and beatiful, with blue web like carvings near the chest area, and a serene face with green light bulb-like eyes, you'd see on a car. The hair was smooth and perfect now with a silk like texture, that fanned out behind the figure like a curtain, reaching just the small of her back. The only out of place detail was a dark red chain constricting the figure's arms, that after a little strain was shattered in a loud crash.

A name slowly left MJ's lips on her awed face, coming to her instinctually from somewhere deep within

"Arachne"

The woman gave a little stage bow with her upper torso, and slowly disappeared from sight leaving behind a small blue card spinning towards Mary Jane's raised left hand.

The card showed two stylized figures, one male and one female under a heart shaped tree, representing the Lovers arcana.

"This is my..." she said holding the slowly spinning card, floating in her hand, looking at it more closely.

" Persona " Yu said leading the others closer now " yes, miss watson" he continued with an encouraging smile

Mary Jane looked a little puzzled for a second, before a smug smirk lit up her face " I really wanna see what the next wise guy is gonna try to pull with me no... " but as she was saying this the card entered back into her body as normal, and a look of complete shock suddenly appeared on her face, her eyes becoming distant and filling with tears .

It was too much. As she fainted for the strain of being in the tv world and this unexplained shock. As the Investigation team fussed around her in concern and Yu caught her fall, holding her, every one could clearly hear her last words before losing consciousness again.

A broken " No... We didn't..." filled the dark room.

Elsewhere

"Uhm " a figure clad in darkness mused to themselves.

' so' they tought ' the forgotten goddess's toy box has created a wrench in my plans.'

They had felt the change, the shift in their scheming web of arrangements and deals, all bound to achieve a certain purpose.

' Well, no matter' the figure smirked evilly " with the Titan missing and the heroes of earth looking for him or busy elsewhere, I can put things into motion immediately.I' ll send one of my newest minions to take care of this loose end'

'After all' they raised their red skinned clawed hand, grasping and closing it in a fist 'that dark reflection I need, it's about ripe for the taking'

A weird tense silence had befallen the investigation team.

They were already back in the real world , heading for the amagi Inn, the unconscious redheaded woman riding piggyback on Kanji.

The rain filled dark clouds above did nothing to ease the team tension, either.

Trying to break them out of their reverie, Yu asked" So ... does anyone have any Idea of what happened to her ?"

Teddie, now back out of his costume , answered sheepishly first " I dunno, Sensei, MJ-chan's bearsona was beautiful but I didn't smell any malice coming from it, that weird smell had also disappeared already"

"Me neither , Kuzeon felt nothing " Rise said from a little further back, right behind Kanji, watching Mary Jane carefully for some reason even she couldn't explain.

" I don't know partner , we were usually exausthed after gaining our personas but not to the point of fainting, what happend to her feels ... fishy somehow."yosuke said tentatively

Naoto also added " I may not be a body language expert, senpai, but when she re-merged with her persona, her eyes became distant like she was remembering something."she touched her chin in tought saying this.

Silence fell again as they went, every one lost in their own reflections.

Until...

" Woooh" kanji said losing his balance because of a puddle of water , mary jane's limp form slipping out of his grasp.

But no fall followed

Somehow Rise had caught the falling form of the older woman holding her bridal style. She had a good grasp and a very surprised look.

"Sorry Rise , thanks for the save" kanji thanked his classmate, hearing the commotion yu had also reached back and helped move mj back on kanji, who restarted making his way forward while being more careful.

In all of this, Rise's face kept it's stunned expression, eyes still staring unblinking.

"Hey, don't worry, you caught her" yu smiled assuringly, but still getting no reaction from his girlfriend "Rise? What's wrong ?"

She finally looked at him " nothing, everything is a-okay" she faked a smile and moved past his uncertain expression.

Her stare turned back on her hands as they got closer to the Inn.

Thinking

 _She felt so... light._

 _A.N. transitioning chapter and setup for incoming revelations . One more chapter in Inaba and then we are gonna be jumping to another couple of elsewheres and characters . And only another 2 chapters before spider-man is actually featured in this fic . Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that I gave a good description of MJ's persona. I chose arachne for a couple of reasons: 1 . Clear and simple mithology, mother of spiders as she should be 2. Greek mithology personas were the theme for P3, the first one I played 3. Greek tragedies are one of the first form of theater, it fits ._ _Let me know what you all think, see ya_


	6. Family Matters

_A.N. I couldn't resist, now you are all caught up._ _\--_

It was a stormy night outside of the electronics department of the Junes general store and midnight was about to strike.

A weird tension filled the area as the clock arms finally reached midnight right in sync with the strike of a thunder and ... nothing.

The exposed tvs remained turned off and silent. Until a noise cracked the silence of the empty store.

A small electronic beep coming from the telephony section.

Here, there was a single stand exposing the newest piece of tech from the american start up, parker industries. These had been set in malls around the world to start a marketing campaign for the webware phone that had already been quite succesful in new york and it was just about to go global.

Said advanced phone was currently activating on its own, its start up screen suddenly turning into a black screen showing a single command line

Activating DSA

Autorizathion level : Admin

Remote control

Single summon

As quickly as these words appeared on screen they dissapeared, and an ominous red alchemichal circle appeared on it, and a buzzing chanting of spell started coming out of the speakers .

The chanting got faster and faster as dark wisps of energy crackled around the phone, in a crescendo, until finally they stopped.

And the silence was broken by a splashing sound of liquid. Said liquid was quickly shooting out of the phone screen falling right in front of it on the floor.

The liquid was murky and black with a slimy consistency.

And it moved.

The slime slowly made its way out of the empty store, trickling out of a fire escape.

As it made its way through the surrounding campaign, it started growing in size, gaining limbs as the slithering turned into an heavy walk and the fully formed creature stood tall in the moonless night of Inaba.

Large nostrils breathed in the night air, taking in the scents, looking for a specific one.

After a while, It finally found what it was looking for.

It disappeared in the night, slowly, with purpose.

Rise gave a heavy sigh, entering back into the room of the sleeping mary jane.

She was still sleeping with a frown on her face inside her futon, restless like she was having a nightmare.

Rise herself frowned too, seeing this and sat down on the floor near her , placing the water bottle she brought, on the small table nearby.

She had volunterred to stay with her for the night and possibly explain the situation, passing it to her grand mother on the phone as a sleepover with a couple of her girl friends.

Yukiko had another shift at the reception and mitsuru had some phone call to make to the rest of the shadow ops as they gathered to get back to Inaba.

Rise had felt the need to make sure the older woman was okay and had someone around once she woke up.

She didn't know why but she felt a connection that she couldn't explain with this american lady.

And besides, she also wanted to spend some time alone after what had happened on the way to the inn.

All of the recent weirdness going on around her ( her buzzing sensations granting miracle dodges, her burst of unexpected strenght when she caught the falling MJ, the proven correct prophetic vision she had before entering the TV world) deeply unsettled the young red haired girl.

She didn't understand any of this and wondered what could possibly be happening to herself.

She was also quite afraid of telling anybody, despite the loyal support her boyfriend and friends always showed her.

At the very least the midnight channel stayed silent tonight granting them some respite.

Her dark reflections were suddenly broken by a sharp intake of breath as the red haired woman shot up with a shocked expression.

An expression that quickly turned grief stricken as tears filled her eyes.

"No..."

"Miss watson? "

Hearing this she turned to the surpised Rise, looking at her with a vacant look in her green, bloodshot eyes , muttering

"I killed her... it's my fault... if only I had checked... the nausea... the lateness..."

"What are you...?"

She sobbed loudly as the tears started falling copiously.

" my baby ... it wasn't enough losing the first one... I had to let her down too... if only we knew..."

And then she just started crying, sobbing brokenly being unable to talk any further.

Rise was quite shocked at such expression of absolute grief, the likes of which she had never seen.

'She seemed more okay back when she was in the TV world, in danger, what could she have possibly remembered, if thats what happened ?"

Her sobbing grew a little louder and finally prompted Rise to do the only thing she could think of to soothe the older woman.

She hugged her tight, caressing her back, trying to comfort her as best she could, despite not knowing her, with physical contact.

MJ initially stiffened under her touch but eventually hugged the younger redhead back, crying disheveldly into the shoulder of her uniform.

As she calmed down they lowered back into a prone position, slowly falling back asleep, one still with tears in her eyes, and the other feeling exhausted and a weird warm calm in the embrace of a complete stranger.

Mary Jane slowly woke back up from a blissfully dreamless sleep as sunlight filtered into the room.

A steady sigh left her lips as she rembered the previous day... and all that came with it.

" _I really wanna see what the next wise guy is gonna try to pull with me no... " mj was interrupted as a steady waterfall of memories filled her mind._ _Aunt may getting shot_ _Peter getting desperate trying to save her._ _Mephisto_ _Everything came back to her. And with it the pain._ _The grief of being a silent spectator looking into the demon lord false promises and illusions snaring the both of them._ _The anguish of seeing peter losing himself in his guilt for what had happened, going against what he stood for and believed in. Against what May herself would want._ _The insormountable sorrow in seeing the demon lord's final mockery showing them the young red haired girl._ _And the last thing that finally made the vase tip over._ _The memories of her nausea right before peter showed up and her suspects about it being confirmed by said mockery._

She barely remembered losing consciousness. And had vague recollections of waking up in the Inn room from a nightmare that repeated these memories over and over again.

She did remember being soothed back to sleep again by someone, though.

At this a slight snore made her turn to the side still in her prone position under the futon.

And there she was. 'its that girl from back then, Rise, i think that was her name.'

She was sleeping with a peaceful expression over the covers on mj's right side still in her uniform and her hair up in twin tails.

'She must have looked after me, she is probably the one who helped me fall back asleep during the night' MJ thought.

As she stirred a bit she looked a little discomforted by her hairdo, and seeing this MJ tried to help her by undoing the tails as softly as possible.

As she finally did it , without waking her up, she noticed the texture was similar to her own, voluminous but not quite silkie smooth.

' uhm I guess it comes with the color' an almost imperceptible smile graced the woman's lips ' altough hers are a little more brownish in shade'

The smile quickly disappeared thinking again of her regained memories but she physically shook herself out of the temptation of falling into grief again.

' no' she determinely said to herself ' i've gotta go back to peter, I have to tell him everything, there must be someway to fix this. I've played my part in that monster's gig for all too long. I won't let him win.'

As she started thinking of her next move, she finally noticed the warm presence in the back of her head.

And as she focused on it she realized, that it was her persona,Arachne, and she instinctually knew what it could do.

' uh, neat, altough i don't really know how to make it come out'

As she was thinking this, a soft yawn resounded in the room as the teenage girl got up, with a sleepy look on her face.

Seeing this, MJ called with a kind smile " good morning"

The young girl turned with an akward smile and scratched her head sheepishly, saying "good morning... sorry, miss watson, i didn't mean to fall asleep h..."

"Hey, don't worry , i remember the other night and I'm glad we hugged it out. Thanks by the way, I really needed that"she then smiled and said " just call me MJ, though, you guys earned that much after saving my butt and witnessing my doppelganger's temper tantrum."

Rise nodded quickly " yeah, don't get me started on my shadow. She was literally running around in a bikini making suggestive poses.I never felt so embarassed " She said with a sigh.

Mj convened" at least mine was wearing a nice dress, I didn't really come to japan to flash a bunch of high school kids. I was a model but not THAT kind of model"

Both women giggled at this, feeling a little bit of relief from their respective worries.

Thinking back on the previous day,Rise hastily added" ehm, don't worry about your secret, we aren't gonna tell anybody, we have our share of important secrets to keep ourselves".

MJ let out a sigh of relief hearing this, the load off her mind.

Maybe she shouldn't trust these kids so easily but... somehow she felt she could , Rise especially reminded her a bit of her younger self, just less selfish and more earnest.

" listen, I don't know if you wanna talk about it but, " she paused a little embarassed " I had a similar breakdown around a year ago and" she smiled fondly " someone really important to me helped me through it, I just wanted to help as I could."

" yeah , and "MJ teased her with a smug smirk " was it possibly a certain gray haired boy ?"

Rise became as red as a tomato as she asked" how?"

"Hey, I'm a black belt in "concerned looks over heroic boyfriend" I noticed it back when you first arrived at the club and made the math"

The tomato asked, looking down " is it that obvious ?"

Mj giggled, happy of a little respite, but " getting back to business , is there a way to... use my persona ?"

"Why ?" The girl asked curious

" uhm..." mj 's face fell at this but she decided to be a little honest with her" mitsuru explained to me that you use this power to help people and fight monsters. And I may be heading towards a big fight soon enough, so I wanna have everything ar my disposal ready"

"Well... we can't really use them when in the real world but mitsuru-san and her group have a device that allows them to do that. It's called an evoker and its shaped like a gun. It's a little weird but apparently it does the job." Rise concluded, she then asked " is this about what the shadow said ?it talked about some injustice ?"

Mary Jane nodded, feeling safe in opening up to this girl " me and Peter, we... we made a mistake and I fully intend to fix it" she said with determination.

Rise started getting up then " Hey, I'm gonna go look for mitsuru san then , i'll mention that you need help to her and the others, maybe we can do something."

She started heading for the door when, suddenly it slid open on its own. And the sight beyond it scared both redheads into a stunned silence.

Standing in the deserted hallway was a hulking red skinned giant of a man.

Dressed in a traditional blue garment, It had a fang filled mouth, resembling an hanya mask, pupil-less sapphire blue eyes filled with malice, and a single massive black horn jutting out of its bald forehead.

It's clawlike hand held a big black metal club at his side.

Rise started slowly retreating backwards, unused to such a thing happening outside the tv world as Mary Jane got up and placed herself in front of the younger girl.

The creature's stare didn't leave her the entire time.

It took a single step in the room , towards the two as they tried to get out of the room from the opening on the outer courtyard.

MJ whispered" Rise... run" the girl looked to her companion " what about you ?" " he wants me , have you noticed that he hasn't taken his eyes off me , go find help "

As soon as the girl tried to leave though, the monster moved faster than his size betrayed and had it's hand to mary jane's neck, destroying the small table in the room on its path with a loud noise.

As it lifted her off the ground it roared, choking the life out of her.

Rise, paralyzed with fear, looked on in grief, feeling quite powerless.

Out of pure instinct and against her own preservation, the young girl in a school uniform, ran towards the creature as it lifted it's mace to strike its struggling captive.

'I have to do something, I can't let her die '

The girl pathetically raised her arms, hands in a conjoined fist and planting her feet on the ground as best she could she struck the creature on the chest with all of her might.

And in the moment her strke connected... the demon was flung away, letting go of the woman, striking the wall of the hallway, creating a small crater on Impact and a loud noise.

Mary Jane , kneeled on the ground gasping for breath as she stared in complete surprise at the short girl, that just smashed a giant trhice her size.

Said girl was in complete shock at what she just did, but did not have much time to think about it as the giant recovered quickly and charged back towards the new threat in its path.

A weird dance started as the giant kept trying to hit Rise , but the girl kept skillfully and atlethichally dodging every single strike and swipe, guided by her returning buzzing sensation.

Mary Jane kept witnessing this completely flabbergasted.

' How is she doing this ? Is she a mutant or something ? '

But the answer to that question quickly showed itself, as the demon gave a wide swipe of its mace and the girl without other directions to dodge in jumped with all her strenght.

She landed ... on the ceilling , her shoulder lenght hair hanging upside down as she stuck there from her hands and feet, somehow fixed on the smooth surface.

MJ let out a stunned " It can't be ... who..."

Rise, taken in by the frenzy of the battle, sprung again from the ceilling, hitting the red skinned giant in the head with a flying kick she had only seen Chie pull off, sending him sprawling back out of the room, on the floor of the hallway.

But before it could get back up , a deafening bang rang out and the creature was suddenly enveloped in a thick block of Ice that shattered into icey dust after a couple of seconds, dispersing into thin air.

"Is everyone alright?" Mitsuru urgently said entering the room, holding a silver gun in her right hand.

The other two redheads looked on each other still stunned .

Mary jane especially.

' this is impossible , everybody, myself included got cured from the spider virus back then, how could she have Peter's powers... unless... no... there is no way, she is too old... she couldn't be...'

And at this moment, Mary Jane looked Rise in the eyes... and she finally recognized why they felt familiar.

Her big brown eyes, full of complete surprise like the very first time she had seen them, all those years ago.

Mary Jane's heart started filling with overwhelming hope and joy and then an unshakeable instinctual certainity, as she got on her feet and tackled Rise in a smoldering hug.

Once again the older woman was crying in the younger girls shoulder, only this time the tears were of joy.

Her voice could be heard among the sobs " you are alive ... my Baby..."

"...May..."

 _A.N. DAN, DAN, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAN._ _Yeah, so ... I did that, I stretched my synapses to put the alternate version of a beloved marvel character back in the universe, it took set up and planning, but i hope i pulled it off well, fusing her with a persona character is partly for fun and partly for reasons to be revealed._ _And as far as how the heck did this happen, you'll have to wait and see dear reader. Anyway let me know what you think._ _RR_


	7. Flashes of red

The charred double doors that led into the main casino hall of the ceasar palace, in Las Vegas were blasted away by a burst of orange energy , and a bright light filtered through the opening.

Stephen Strange slowly floated inside the demon infested casino. The expression on his face was controlled and calm.

The neurosurgeon prodigy turned master wizard slowly looked around as hordes of lesser demons, started swarming him.

" I 've come to talk to Mephisto. Would you kindly point me in his direction"

The demons snarled and roared in fury in response, and then they attacked .

With an unimpressed look the former Sorcerer Supreme fought back against the hellish hordes .

Lances of energy skewering the residents of hell , fireballs being turned into clusters of harmless butterflies , claws clashing ruinosly against invisible barriers . Strange weaved through spell after spell, the reality around him and his opponents bending beyond recognition.

As he made his way deeper in the now almost-hell, overcoming the surprisingly light demonic resistance, Dr. Strange pondered what the demon lord plan amounted to.

Not long after leaving Loki in the sancta sanctorum, he had been warned of a shift in reality happening in the city of sin itself, so evident to not even show an attempt at concealment, blaring like a lighthouse in the astral plane .

The demon lord was boldingly attempting to drag the city in its own plane and take possession over the souls of its inhabitants.

But since he had reached Nevada, Strange felt a weird form of unease gripping him. He had dragged a number of other new york heroes to protect the citizen of las vegas from the physical attacks from hordes of demons appearing in the ceasar's palace .

He had left the city almost devoid of protectors considering that a lot of heroes had been called on the search for the missing mad Titan by carol danvers and adam warlock. Many heroes got immediately to work protecting and containing the area around the casino. He even rembered , as he entered the luxurious building a young girl in white and pink exclaiming" yeah go get him, Stephen . " as she used an unidentifiable yellow bar with writing on it to club a demon on the head " and ask him to give the Marriage back"

Stephen didn't have any idea what she was talking about, he was a little too busy wracking his brain.

'This invasion makes no sense 'he thought making his way through the affected areas 'no illusions, no rituals a straightforward attack. on the physical plane. This isn't the strategy of a manipulative demon lord but of a brute. What is he planning ?'

This he was thinking as he finally reached the center of the distortion.

The view of Mephisto lazily lounging on his stone throne, greeted him.

"Mephisto" the doctor calmly let out.

"Strange" the demon lord answered as calmly, just as used to this confrontation.

They spent several minutes, staring each other down and seizing up the respective opponent.

Until the doctor grew tired of this.

" what exactly is you plan here ? " he broke the silence hanging in the large room.

Mephisto smiled , a smug smirk showing his pearly white fangs , before answering the question.

" oh, I just tought of some nice real estate to add to my realm. You know how it is in the current economy . Always invest in the brick."

" You say that but ... how come you havent set up any rituals or spells to achieve that purpose ? You just infested this place with some accurate deals and attacked the surrounding areas, not quite effective to that end ." The brittle haired sorcerer said smoothing the tip of his goatee with his index and thumb.

The demon huffed " umph, I don't really do gloating despite who I am, after all, it's exactly what brought upon thanos first defeat, so let's get back to crushing you, mortal"

And with a casual gesture, mephisto shot out a powerful black beam from the palm of his hand .

Strange was almost too surprised by his opponent eagerness to fight, to properly summon a powerful mandala shield.

"almost" being the key word here.

After dispersing the surprisingly weak spell, stephen decided to step up immediately in order to strike hard and fast against his powerful opponent .

Putting his hands in meditative pose, the man chanted a string of spells, as a barrage of pillars of light engulfed mephisto .

The demon lord, shockingly, was kicked out of his seat by the strenght of the attack.

He was crawling his way back to the throne as stephen floated closer to his writhing opponent.

"It's over Mephisto. Go back to your realm."

The infernal lord seemed to smile through the pain .

" sorry, strange , but this is just the beginning... oh and my father send his regards "

Strange surprised by his words , finally decides to check for minor illusions.

He didn't think of doing so , so used to them being dispelled by the eye of agamotto ... that he currently didn't have.

A quick handwave and mephisto disappears only for Blackheart to appear in his place.

But before strange could react much , the son of Mephisto lashed on the side of the throne with one of his black tendrils, hitting an hidden rune that let out a small apparently innocuos magical shockwave.

Strange could suddenly feel his magic being drained away, even from his cape of levitation.

"Why? I Recognize the rune , this is a temporary spell , that cuts me off from magic for barely 24 hours. What is Mephisto's plan ? "

The red eyed abomination chuckled darkly.

" Father had his sights on much more than a single city, and he couldn't have you meddling in."

He says before disappearing back into his fathers realm , leaving behind a confused, stuck in nevada sorcerer with its empty trap.

Norman Osborn was Livid.

He sent scattering to the ground the items on his old desk, with much less strenght that he had gotten used to.

The original green goblin was nothing more than a normal human currently , the nanites in his blood stream stopping the effects of the goblin formula.

And the cause of his rage was the very simple fact that spider-man had bested him , many times over at that .

Many of his attempts ever since the end of his dark reign had been focused on the fall of his mortal enemy.

He wanted to best him, to humiliate him, to destroy him... but his current state stopped him from doing even a quarter of that .

He wasn't strong enough, cunning enough, he wasn't ... himself enough.

Even the trinket he had stolen from the red skull didn't allow him to do much about his condition, the fragment didn't have enough power to achieve what he needed it to.

'Although... ' a smile of satisfaction appeared on the business man face ' it allowed me to get payback on that wimp Parker and that slut Watson. Those fools!!! Harry had a chance of becoming a real man before their good will infected him, now he is just a sheep, like all others. My own son taken from the greatness I envisioned for him. '

His seething thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice, echoing in the darkness of his empty, cold mansion.

" aaah, Norman, Norman , Norman" it said in a chiding tone.

" who is it? SHOW YOURSELF!!! " osborn shouted to the shadows around him.

" just an onlooker , observing your fall from greatness "the voice said mockingly.

Norman turned towards the now identifiable location of the voice , facing his large mirror.

But the mirror wasn't showing his reflection, instead it showed a swirling darkness and two blazing golden eyes , looking at him, piercing him through his soul.

Norman felt stunned for a moment before his arrogance brought him to regain some composure .

Adjusting his tie, the man answered to the unidentified entity "I haven't fallen quite yet"

"Indeed" the deep dark voice answered " but I find myself in a generous mood and I hold a proposal for you, if you'd be willing to listen"

" what kind of proposal, demon ? " norman let out, strong in the arcane knowledge he had obtained under the brotherhood of the scriers.

" I could fix your little medical condition and allow you to use your powers again ."

" If you intend to turn me into..."

" Please. I Dont need more minions , I would just make it so that the technology used on you wasn't made, and you'd be free to use your precious formula again"

Norman kept a poker face, shrewd businessman he was , but hopefully considered the prospect' I could use my powers to finally kill him , I have delayed long enough, breaking him hasn't worked this far I could always torture his loved ones with his unmasked corpse looking on'

" at what price ?" He asked imperiously.

" well" the voice answered as the eyes showed an hint of amusement

" did I mention that I felt generous ? "

And as the creature explained, Norman's face showed some annoyance but that annoyance was quickly replaced by a gleeful evil smirk.

" we have ourselves an arrangement " he said offering his hand

Osborn didn't even flinch when a clawed, red skinned hand grasped his in an handshake.

Tony stark was feeling... weary

The unstoppable futurist of steel was pretty exausthed as he entered his living quarters on the S.W.O.R.D. admiral ship that housed him and many other heroes as they zig zagged through the galaxy, looking for the missing Thanos.

The mad Titan who once killed half the universe had disappeared into thin air , and neither adam warlock nor Carol wanted to take the chance that he had just found the hobby of gardening. They had assembled the Avengers , who in turn assembled a general heroes rally to scour clues and look for leads across the universe and intervene in whatever scheme being assembled.

Without much luck, though.

This he was thinking while getting out of his mark DXLIV , large bags under his eyes, his goatee now a full beard.

He casually said " FRIDAY, run the usual maintenance checks and diagnostics" he yawned " I'm going to sleep"

But as soon as his head hit the pillow , his AC/DC ringtone blared out at full volume from his stark phone, the picture of Kyle from south park on one of his lectures appearing on screen.

" What's new, watson? "He says with the amount of cheek his sleep deprivation allows him

"TONY!!!" The urgency in the woman's voice woke up the man.

"Woah , what did doom do this time ?"

" This is serious, Tony ." Mj says reproachingly

" oh god, what did Riri do? She didn't declare war on another country, right ?" Tony asks concerned.

MJ groans in frustration

" Shut up and listen . I got attacked "

" what ?!?! Watson... how ? You were in the japanese equivalent of the mid west ? Who attacked you ? A.I.M.? H.Y.D.R.A. ? And why ? "

" It was some kind of ...monster. you know how it is. And besides it didn't have anything to do with you . It had to do with me . " her tone lowered at this.

" does this have to do with peter ?"

"Kinda. Anyway , I need to get back to new york ASAP, can you send me a quinjet."

"Sure , I mean..."

" And the Iron Spider armor"

An awkward silence fell in the dim lighted room.

Tony laughed nervously " eh eh, what are you talking about Watson, i got rid of it back when you asked after..."

"Cut the crap, Tony!!! I talked with Pepper , and I know how much of a little kid you can be about your toys.

Heck, I've seen it myself ."

" wait ... you talked with Pepper? " a weird hope could be heard in his voice " did she... did she ask how I was doing or anything?"

" TONY, NOT NOW!!"

" Yikes, I'll get right on it , I even made some modifications, just in case Jessica wanted an upgrade ."

" I know , i've seen it in the storage area . There is also something else there , something that Peter asked me to get rid of some time ago, he couldn't bring himself to, put that also on the jet, please." She requested with some plea

As Tony made the text arrangements with wedensday ( his AI still on planet ) he asked the distressed woman

" just what put you on the warpath, Watson? Why so eager to see your ex?"

" I found my Daughter"

For one of the few times in his life, the smooth talker known as Anthony Stark didn't have a lot to say.

Eddie Brock was feeling on top of the world at the moment.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was currently a " we " as he was reunited with the venom symbiote and was beating the crap out of a would-be Rapist.

The hulking dark reflection of spider-man licked some blood out of the injured criminal open gashes , the sweet coopery taste filling his mouth.

The deserted NY alley was filled with the terrified whimpers of the criminal.

The large mouth of the symbiote opened and a deep double layered voice came out " hm, you feel tasty. a couple years back and we would have made a nice snack out of you."

Terrified, The perp tried to swing a right hook at the monstrous face, only for Venom to grab said arm in his large hand.

" But you're lucky" he said breaking the arm, prompting a scream of agony from the criminal's lips "We are trying to be better than that ."

He then used his organic webbing to prop up the wall his opponent, and procedded then to swing away in the night sky.

'It's good to be back '

 _It is_

' the power, the rush , doing good '

 _We could have not hurt him that badly_

'What ?' Eddie thought surprised

 _It was unnecessary_

'wow Symby, you have truly gone soft with that thompson guy'

 _We have learned much from him_

' well try to unlearn it. Lowlives don't deserve to be treated with velvet gloves, thats a mistake that unlike parker we are not willing to commit .'

Venom's internal dialogue was interrupted when they noticed a small figure crying on a nearby rooftop.

It looked like a small girl crouching and sobbing desperately, her face covered by her orange colored hair, in a red dress.

' not exactly our department but she is an innocent '

 _Indeed_

As venom flipped in the air, its costume smoothly shapeshifted. The toothy maw disappearing and the jet inky black turning into a friendlier red and blue .

Close to the girl, spider-man landed on the rooftop and kindly asked " are you alright ? "

The girl just kept on crying almost soundlessly.

As the shapeshifted Venom got closer he asked " where are your parents kiddo ? "

Now crouching beside her, he tried to gently turn her shoulder to face him .

But when he did he quickly regretted it.

Blue eyes looked at him .

And red

And green

And brown

And many other colors on the little girls face

Althoug a lot of eyes without a nose , mouth or any other features could hardly be called a face .

Venom was too stunned and terrified to react in time , as the thing quickly leapt onto him and absorbed itself in his costume.

And as she did both entitities forming Venom felt a unyelding pain that encompassed them completely and ... voices .

So many overwhelming, different voices that annihalated their sense of self and took them over completely.

And as eddie brock and the symbiote lost control over their very bodies the last thing they heard was a deep voice nearby saying:

" my thanks, Legion. Hello mr. Brock i'm in need of your assistance ."

Then darkness.

 _A.N.: phew, lots of jumping around the marvel universe this chapter . Hope you enjoyed the different happenings , they are set up for later events and for things Peter and Mj are gonna have to deal with . I may have gotten some things wrong but I hope they aren't too distracting and that I didn't inject too much MCU into Tony ._ _Let me know what you think._ _RR_ _P.S. thumbs up if you recognize the armor mark number and what its referring to_


	8. Departures and returns

RiseKujikawa or... May Parker as she had recently discovered, felt like she was living in a fever dream all of a sudden.

Not only she had ended up meeting her biological mother, out of nowhere, butshe had also found out that she had the same powers as spider-man , mainly because he was her biological father .

She didn't expectfightingmonsters in a world inside the tv to ever be outclassed in craziness .

Clearly, she was wrong .

She was also trying to not think of the fact that her ... well, mother told her that her age didn't match up . Mary Jane had given birth to her , before her death was faked and she was taken away, only 8 years prior . So she was effectively 8 years older than she should be .

Not that MJ had any doubt of her identity. Her powers were a dead give away.

" How are you holding up, sweetie?"

Mary Jane kindly asked , gently putting an hand on her shoulder .

They were in the outskirts of Inaba ,midnight approaching, waiting for what MJ had called a " personal cab" , the woman back in her business outfit and Rise in a orange top and white pants. She had been able to sell this to her grandmother as a small road trip with a couple of friends , until they had a better reason / excuse than meeting the parents she was taken away from.that would be a bit of a big bomb to drop.

"Fine ... at least as fine as you can be when you find out that you are the daughter of a superhero and that you can lift a small truck withoutbreaking a sweat " she said letting out a small nervous chuckle .

Mary Jane looked at her with a weird face and then hugged her again tight. Rise welcomed the hug .

" just like your dad ... always trying to deflect the situation." She said before breaking the hug, letting out a growl of frustration " if he would answer his damn phone !! I swear I called him a hundred times already without him picking up, unless he has been bodysnatched again he has another thing coming as soon as we get to new york ."

Her words brought Rise back to that same day as she gave her friends the news while MJ got ready to leave while talking with Mitsuru back at the Inn.

 _" YOU WHAT ? " six voices rang out in unison in the relatively empty food court at Junes._ _Her friends all had a look of utter shock on their faces while her boyfriend looked more stoically surprised but still gave her a warm smile ._ _"MJ-chan is rise-chan's mom. Holy bears !!" The blond out of costume teddie let out ._ _" your biological dad is spider-man , that's nuts " chie said._ _" yeah" Rise , still a little shocked herself , answered " and mo... mary jane asked me to go back with her to new york . After what happened at the inn , she doesn't want to put the town or us in danger anymore than it already is . She basically thinks she has a target on her back and she wants me to come along for now , because she is afraid that now that she knows , whoever it is would use me against the both of them. "_ _" I suppose it is a possibility " Naoto added in a thoughtful tone ._ _" and ... I really want to meet him too" the redheaded girl admittedsheepishly ._ _A small awkward silence fell over the team as they could only imagine what the young idol was going through ._ _" well then ." Yu broke said silence " you have to go after all "_ _" But... Senpai... I can't just abandon all of you " the girl looked flustered saying all of this " what about the return of the channel ? What about the mastermind? I... "_ _She was interrupted by the gray haired teen " we'll manage . Mitsuru let us know that Yamagishi-san will be arriving in Inaba later this evening to help us look and give us support . You are a fundamental part of our team but don't worry , we aren't helpless without you "_ _Teddie also proudly declared " don't worry Rise-chan , me and my nose will also cover for you ."_ _A small chorus of supporting statements filled the round table telling her to go for it , leaving the girl thankful for her friends support but not entirely convinced._ _After the group split up again to look for clues on how labrys had ended up in the tv world two days prior ( minus Rise , whom was gonna prepare some small baggage to leave town ) , yu asked her to meet at the river bank that very evening ._

 _The sky was clear in the late evening , sunset shimmering casting dark shadows over the canal . Yu was there on the banks, looking absentmindedly to the water reflecting the setting sun._ _Rise felt a knot in her stomach as she made her way to him , nervous over what he wanted to talk about ._ _As she got closer she called to grab his attention " Senpai" at which he turned looking at her calmly with a warm smile on his face ._ _Seeing this expression some of the girl's fear melted away and she quickly clutched him in a bear hug ._ _So happy of having him in her arms despite all the crazyness happening in her life , she didn'timmediately notice when she raised him effortlessly off the ground by a couple of centimeters._ _If somebody had looked at them right now they would have been greeted by the odd sight of the short girl raising in the air the taller boy ._ _" ehm... Rise? " the grayhead called to his girlfriend who quickly but gentlyput him down , with a deep blush of embarassment._ _" Sorry Senpai , still getting used to ... you know ..."_

 _A small silence followed before the boy asked " why have you powers showed up only now anyway ? "_ _" Well, MJ isn't sure. she hangs around a lot of scientists but she ism't one herself . Although... she did say that I'm around the age peter parker got his powers so she thinks it has to do with that. That's also why nothing wrong ever came out of my medical check ups either " the short redhead explained_ _The boy simply nodded amiably and said " So... you are thinking of not going to new york , right ? "_ _The girl gawked,still surprised by his insight" how do you..?"_ _" Back at Junes. you had that small frown you always have when you don'twant to do something ."_ _Rise just shook her head and sighed " am I that much of an open book to you ? "_ _A more comfortable silence fell over them as they both eyed the placid river flow ._ _Until Rise exploded with a groan " It's just... so much, senpai. First I get kidnapped and thrown in the tv world ...again. Then I start making miracolous dodges , then someone, who happens to be my biological mother , is dragged in the Tv by her shadow , which leads us to find out the secret identity of one the world biggest heroes , who also happens to be my biological dad. Am I forgetting something ? "_ _"You were attacked by a monster outside the tv world " yu deadpanned._ _" oh yeah , how could I forget !!" Rise groaned yet again in frustration_ _After a while " I 'm sorry Senpai , but ... it's not the right time. With the whole mastermind thing I don't feel like leaving you all behind and..."_ _" and you are afraid " the boy interrupted her_ _Silence fell yet again on the river bank broken by a sheepish " Yeah " from Rise._ _She_ _continued " I 'm scared. All of these things happening at the same time . And what will happen next ? What will happen with these powers ? Will I have to leave Inaba ? How did I even end up in Japan in the first place ? What if spider-man doesn't like me ? I ... I... I..." the girl was getting more and more upset until she felt a small chaste kiss on her forehead and calmed down._ _" Rise, whatever happens you know everybody will have your back" Yu told her soothingly looking her in the eyes " and I will always be there for you . Because before being Risette , before being the daughter of spider-man, you are my Rise , my koahui "_ _A deep relief wrapped over the girl's heart like a snug blanket as she gladly rested her forehead on his chest._ _" Senpai... I don't deserve you " she said voice filled with emotion_ _He chuckled a bit " yeah , marie tells me that a lot too "_ _" Hey " Rise jokingly punched him in the shoulder ( it stinged a little more than yu remembered though) " no funny business while I'm out of Inaba , got it?"_ _" aye , aye ma'am"_ _A more comfortable silence filled the air surrounding the two teens , a small smile on their face_ _" So you are going , after all ? " the boy asked_ _" yeah , i ... i need to know , i want to meet him and ... and I want to get to know MJ better too , also I' m a little worried . After waking up mj felt like she was hiding something . I don't think it's about me though . She told me plenty in that regard."_ _A new pause_ _" Rise if you are going you should know. I think something is gonna happen in new york , something bad, and you could end up in the thick of it. But I know you can pull through so... whatever happens come back to me , promise ?" Yu said expressing all of his affection for the girl, and hugging her tight once more ._ _The girl felt surprised and a little concerned by his warning... but she trusted him._ _"Promise"._

Rise's reminiscing was interrupted by a very low hum resounding through the cool evening air . It was very low but still discernible to her, coming from above their heads.

Realizing mary jane wasn't reacting to the sound , still grumbling while calling her ex's cellphone , rise figured out that she also had enhanced hearing to count among her powers.

As if on cue, A sleek black compact jet plane appeared in the center of the clearing , grabbing the older woman's attention.

" Finally , come on " grabbing her travel trolley , she led rise to the rear of the vehicle where a large hatch already opened , giving into a sizeable cargo that led into a cockpit with two seats.

As they got in the young persona user noticed a large metallic pallet with a smaller silvercased suitcase on top, on the side of the area.

She almost doesn't realize the fact that there is no pilot .

" Wednsday, you there ? " Mj talks to the empty quinjet , as a disembodied educated voice startles Rise slightly.

it's in english but she is pretty caught up so she still understands.

"Good Evening , miss watson . How may I help you ?."

" Get us back to new york ASAP, please. "

" understood. Do you need to reach a specific location ? "

The redhead thought about it for a second " get us to 177A Bleecker Street "

" Understood "

As the engines started , MJ looked back to her daughter seeing now the puzzled look on her face .

Understanding came over the woman as she took a weird trinket off her neck and put it on Rise's.

The girl didn't catch on initially until the disembodied voice spoke again and she was able to perfectly understand this time.

" preparing for take off"

" There that should help right" mj smiled warmly " you wouldn't expect the perks of knowing a wizard "

Mj then dropped her bag on the side and quickly checked the large metal case .

Rise wasn't able to see anything of its contents but when the woman opened the smaller suitcase she barely noticed the red and blue of ... something.

Mj nodded then finally turned her attention back on Rise.

" if you are wondering that was wednsday , one of my boss's AI. Yeah he is a computer. No , he is not gonna try and take over the world , Tony may be hyperactive but he can learn from mistakes even when he isn't the one making them."

Seeing the girl pensive face made her get close , putting an hand concernedly on Rise's arm .

" Sweetie? what's wrong ? You 've been really silent for a while."

Rise was so startled and surprised by everything she just saw , that she blurted out inadvertedly , with a serious tone, the very question she had wanted to approach more carefully.

" what happened when you fainted in the tv world ? "

The sudden low vibration of the vehicle as it took to the air vertically did nothing but punctuate the sudden shock and guilt flashing on mary jane's expression.

She closed her eyes , let out a heavy sigh and led rise to the cockpit towards the seats by holding her hand .

" you'll want to be sitting for this . " her voice was low and grave " it's an even bigger bomb than having a superhero dad and super powers "

Rise gulped loudly.

As the Quinjet maneuvered and quickly jetted east , no one on board noticed the transformed landscape of Inaba .

A deep unexplainable fog covered the town but the biggest changes were visible looking upward. The white half moon had turned into a blood red full enormous looking one , physics be damned , and a huge black ruin of a tower had flickered into existence , looming darkly over the sleeping town.

The early morning in New york city was quite the sight for the untrained eye.

As the sun rose, it's light shined through the smog , on the early taxis traffic jam heading to their endless fares , on the greyed building and the early risers of the city that never sleeps.

Said light flickered with a weird reflection for just a moment, in the eyes of the passersby on one of the main streets on manhattan island.

It looked like ... a red and blue blur.

Said blur was New York's very own Amazing Spider-Man as he effortlessly swinged on his webs through the city . The lean but powerful looking figure filled its classic red and blue costume well as it zipped in the air quickly.

Before jerking off suddenly towards an alley on the side of the road where a brutal mugging was taking place.

The tall , bald criminal was pushing the poor commuter to the wall , demanding his wallet .

He was a little too busy to notice the superhero hanging upside down behind him , webbing attached to a fire escape.

"Hello there " Spidey said jerking the criminal to face him with a well placed web rope on the guy's shoulders " welcome to spider-beatings incorporated. How may I help you today ? "He said effortlessly getting down

"Outta my way, freak!!!" The perp shouted angrily and attacked, trying to hit spider-man, without much success.

" may offer you our usual package of "wall embedding" ? Or maybe you'd prefer the more atypical "hanging gift wrap ?" He said amusedly, dodging every single punch and kick coming his way.

"Raaaah" the criminal overexposed himself with a wide right hook that just hit the empty air , just what Spidey was waiting for, as the hero punished him with a powerful uppercut that immediately knocked him out cold.

" ah, the "web bed" . " he said cooconing the criminal on the ground using his web shooters "An old faithful , thank you for choosing us for your uncousciousness needs "

He looked around seeing the slowly recovering victim and got closer checking him for injuries.

" how you doing there buddy ? Need a lift to the hospital ?"

The commuter shook his head " no , you roughed him up before he could do anything ."

" all right see you around then" spidey said amicably as he shot a web line propelling himself in the air.

The former victim shouted behind him " THANK YOU , SPIDER-MAN !!!"

"what can I Say except you are welcome " spider-man sang back.

' nice to be appreciated for once. without jolly jonha at the bugle, things are going good.' Peter thought with a small smile under his mask as he headed for his loft .

Although he had to admit , now that the ex editor of the daily bugle knew who he was under the mask, he doubted he would have been as harsh.

He could even imagine him right now, buzzing in his ear to give him some info support .

But the moustached menace was out of town, currently having a trip to miami in honor of his father's memory.

Same went for harry and anna maria, at a conference in paris.

He was all alone at the moment.

He unvoluntarily let out a sigh as he got closer to his very apartment building.

Peter was feeling ... lonely.

Not a lot of heroes around at the moment , off to missions somewhere and he had offered to stay in new york to keep an eye on things , after the latest scheme of Hydra and AIM failed, patrols were really slow at the moment anyway, even most of the villains, his own included, were either behind bars or out of the country

The reason he was out this early on patrol though was that the night prior he had a weird dream and it was quite vivid too.

It was of the day he almost married MJ , only instead of losing consciousness like a rookie , he had made it in time and the day just went perfectly.

Coupled with what happened at her apartment some days before , it just made him feel really, really , really down .

He had a clear frown on his face as he entered his empty house from the light source on the ceilling and he got off to the ground taking his mask off.

He looked around and saw his phone on the coffe table in the middle of the living room.

He turned it on... and double checked in surprise.

"what the..? 50 missed calls from MJ !?!?? Of course the parker luck is still in tip top shape. The one night I go out in my classic suit and forget my phone at home this happens." He scoffed loudly, immediately calling back still in his costume, mask in hand.

The phone ringed a couple of times before her voice urgently came out of the speaker " PETER!! Oh thank god. Where were you ?? I was worried "

He was a little surprised by the forthcoming concern coming unbidden from her voice. She had been a little cold and distant up until recently and he kind of missed this.

He also heard a low hum and a surprised, muffled " it's him ??" Coming from a younger girl's voice he didn't recognize.

" where should I be mary jane ? Home. But whats the emergency. Did something happen to you ? Do you need help ?"

" never mind me !!! Has some weird demon attacked you ? "

" what ?? No !! It's been one of the sleepiest patrols ever "

" good !! Listen, can you meet us at strange's , I had a couple of crazy days and I found out something we need to talk about" small pause " two somethings."

" MJ the doctor isn't in town at the moment , he is in vegas. he mentioned something about mephisto, he even brought kaine with him."

She sounded even more scared when she asked back " what...? Oh no ! Peter, listen to.. carefull... we ... he ... I remember... and I al..she..."

" MJ? Mj? I can't hear you ! You are breaking up."

And that's when the call died and his phone's screen started flickering on and off.

" crap , i would be pissed at who made this but since it's a webware , i can only blame myself."

He had to talk to the guys in debug about...

His spider-sense jerked his head to the window where the sight behind it made the blood in his veins freeze over .

The green goblin was in the middle of the street lobbing his pumpkin bombs left and right as the people took cover .

His maniacal laugh could be heard from where peter was as he screamed " hello everybody , has anyone seen spider-man ? Ahahahahahahahah"

 _A.N. sorry for being late . This chapter took a little longer than I expected . Anyway ... Spider-man !!!! He finally showed up! It just took me 8 chapters . That's not a lot, right ?. In regards to the Moana reference . Considering renew your vows #1's back up story , I like to think that peter is a big disney fan anyway, kids or no kids. Also we have left Inaba behind but that doesn't mean we are done with shadows. And yeah, the landscape change means that the ultimax part of P4A story has started, the only difference is no Rise around this time. And I know , MJ not saying immediately what was wrong on the phone is cheap but necessary ._ _Let me know if you liked this chapter and any other thoughts you have ._ _See ya ._


	9. The Manhattan Lockdown

A red and blue blur jettisoned out of peter parker's apartment building , so fast that no one even noticed it.

Spider-Man was swinging and zipping down the street at full speed , faster than any car , heading right towards the scorching fires of flaming wrecks and the loud booms of the district turned warzone by the green goblin's pumpkin bombs.

The toughts in his head frantic and panicked ' No, no,no, no. Who is this now ? Norman couldn't possibly be back in the suit . The nanites in his system wouldn't allow that ."

His toughts were interrupted by the view of a pumpkin bomb heading straight for a group of civilians hiding behind an upturned taxi cab.

Spider-man quickly snatched the bomb mid air and sent it towards the cackling maniac who just used another bomb to have them explode at a safe distance.

" hello bugboy " the green goblin gretted spider-man as the hero stopped on a nearby rooftop " so nice of you to join me . "

"What's up , Gobby ? Did you start early on your summerween preparations; because it's awfully soon for you to dressup like a clown." Peter responds still trying to discern who coulď possibly be under the mask .

" oh cute ! The pot calling the kettle black! But this mask is a lot more fitting " the goblin answered , his mocking tone turning more normal and less distorted as he took off the latex face revealing none other than norman osborn himself . " don't you think so too , Peter ? "

An expression of utter shock was under our hero's mask as he was filled with absolute dread and terror.

" ... how ? You.. " he shakily let out as his opponent grinned maliciously .

" well, lets just say a little red bird chirped in my ear . I should have realized it sooner . After all, Gwen was so much fun that you being who you are could be the only reason I didn't have another go ."

The monster barely dodged a strand of webbing heading straight for his neck as he put his mask back on and charged the furious red and blue hero on his jet glider.

Spider-man easily dodged the attack with his superior reflexes and flexibility , not even talking about his spider-sense, as he waited for a follow up that never came as the goblin had inexplicably taken off , heading north .

Quickly and silently , spider-man chased after him.

' you are not hurting anyone I care about anymore, Norman ' he tought darkly following the fleeing villain.

He was a little upset so he didn't notice two things: the first was the fact that the goblin was just focused on fleeing and avoiding the hero , without attacking anyone.

The second one was that they were headed right towards Parker Industries .

If Mary jane watson had a

spider-sense , it would be vibrating consistently right now .

But what she had was her guts , and the call with peter dying like that smelled pretty bad to her .

So she did what she considered to be the better choice , bracing for the worst .

" Rise follow me, please " she said heading back in the cargo bay .

The girl got to her feet with a worried but determined look on her face .

Learning of the deal had quite shaken her initially but she had recovered quickly , yet another proof that she was indeed part of the family .

"What's going on ? " rise asked as they got to the back of the plane .

" I'm not sure , the call ended just before i could warn him and I have a bad feeling about this , so we better prepare , we are almost there " the older redhead answered stopping in front of the large metal crate .

They were indeed nearing the southern docks of manhattan island as they spoke .

Mary Jane took the suitcase resting on top of the crate first and handed it to her daughter .

" I know that this is sudden but please put this on, you have to protect your identity" MJ told her urgently

The girl was puzzled before opening the brief and started staring wide eyed , mouth hanging open at the contents .

Then she nodded and moved to another corner to change .

' alright, now for my party dress ' MJ thought activating the console on the side of the crate and starting up the sequence .

The crate opened revealing the iron spider suit and advanced machinery to help her put it on.

As the arms unclothed her efficiently , she didn't notice much of a difference while putting it on, that is until the mask was on.

The mask no longer resembled peter's but was now open on the back of the head , letting her crimson locks fall free, and around the chin and mouth area .

As soon as it was on, the suit activated and interfaced with MJ , the systems filling with energy and the nanites activating the spider legs on her back , in a ready position .

She put The web shotters peter had gifted her with on her wrists to make sure that if anything happened she had something aside of the suit on hand and she also recovered something else from her bag .

Mitsuru had been kind enough to give her two evokers when mj had explained the situation, she had only kindly asked for a direct meeting with tony and one with shield , both things she could ensure in her current position.

As she strapped on one on her right thigh , Rise got back near her , she had also dressed up although she was having some problems.

She was wearing the spider-man suit of ben reilly , the red, black and blue fitting well her smaller, younger frame .

Although she had undone her twin tails, her voluminous hair was still very much in the way of the mask , she couldn't put it on .

"here " she took the mask and created an opening on the back of the head using the miniature laser in her glove.

" thanks , MJ " she said putting on the mask, covering her face entirely but letting the hair out.

The spider-girl and the iron spider looked on each other as an awkward silence filled the air , as Rise also strapped on her evoker.

" This isn't the first time I'm wearing thights , and again, I know it's a little sudden but this is an emergency " mj told the girl with a sheepish smile on her face .

" Yeah , I ... " but Rise stopped herself turning sharply towards the cockpit and as soon as she did both her and MJ noticed a pretty terrifying sight heading right for them.

MJ recognized the figure immediately as it rose from the new york skyline , because it had haunted some of her nightmares at a time.

It was Venom

Only he looked a little different

He had wings .

" oh, Crap"

Peter finally realized where the green goblin had led him only once he was standing on the rooftop of his very own building, he had temporarily lost sight of his foe and he finally realized another thing wrong.

Because the building was empty , on a workday , and at least someone should be here .

" where is everybody ?" He wondered .

Unbeknownst to him , all his employees had received an administrative email that told 'em to stay home for the day , a "spiders" infestation was being taken care of .

The goblins laugh and spider-sense had spider-man turn his head seeing the villain rising on the side

" Well, well looks like you've climbed all the way up the water spou-"

He was interrupted by a straight right hook , shutting him up leaving him dazed .

The hero had sprung at max speed from his position , he was on top of Osborn, wailing on the man as the glider woobled in the air .

"YOU ARE NOT HURTING ANYONE I CARE ABOUT NORMAN!!!!" Peter shouted at the top of his lungs " Not MJ ! " he punched " not aunt may ! " punch" not my friends !"punch.

The final hit did the trick , both figures toppling off the glider falling in the middle of the helipad on the roof .

Peter took the latex mask off the goblin's face , the bloodied , dazed visage of norman osborn greeted him, reflecting in his glass like eye pieces .

The man spit out a teeth and started snickering .

" Wow , Peter " he said mockingly, giving him a bloody grin " So violent ! Shouldn't fatherhood have softened you , just a little bit . This kinda makes me glad I took your daughter away from you ! Some father you would have made , uh"

" the hell are you talking about ? " peter angrily retorted his apparent ranting .

" oh right . " he chuckled, wincing in pain " you don't even remember . And I'm the monstruos parent here ."

Peter's mind was racing trying to make sense of this .

' what is he talking about ? We agreed To not have ki ...'

A sharp pain filled peter parker's brain and memories cascaded in his head .

Memories... of the marriage with the woman he loves more than life itself .

The good moments , the sad ones , the moments where they both weren't sure if it was even worth the pain and fear and stress. And all the moments after, where they just got back to each other no matter what .

And of the daughter they lost.

" what ... ? This...?" His frazzled voice filled the empty rooftop.

That is until some footsteps caught his attention and had him get up from the beaten psycho and turn towards the source of the sound .

It was Uncle Ben .

" oh, kiddo " he said sadly " I'm so sorry "

Peter's breath started hitching, his mind drawing a complete blank.

And it was getting worse .

Because in the blink of an eye , where uncle ben stood with a sad but understanding expression and his kind eyes , the stern but still sad figure of captain george stacy appeared .

"But it's a matter of duty " he said sorrowfully.

And at this point peter's mind wasn't smoothily running as usual , because if it did he would have noticed the hammering of his spider-sense .

Captain Stacy got closer and stopped in front of him and yet again Peter blinked .

And there she was .

Her blonde hair , perfectly framing her face , her black head band peeking out.

Her ice blue eyes gleaming with concern , her clothes the same as the last time he saw her alive .

" Gwen " he breathed out

It wasn't the young girl from another universe that carried his same burden.

It was his Gwen.

She spoke in the voice that sometimes he still heard in his dreams ... and nightmares.

" but this duty has taken so much from you hasn't it . And what did it leave you with . "

And then it was Mary Jane standing in front of him.

Her scarlet hair , her emerald eyes.

She put an hand over his heart, rubbing gently.

" So much pain, so much regret and suffering." She paused , lowering her head on his shoulder " so much guilt"

And then a deep, terrifying voice came out of her .

" So easy to manipulate "

An excruciating , burning pain went right trough peter parker's chest .

"MJ" had it's arm in it now , there wasn't any blood , it looked like it was fishing for something in a pool of water .

He could feel it , moving inside of him , violating him but not phisically , looking for something.

The Figure shifted again , looking very much like Tony Stark now, in the suit he favored around the Registration Act debacle , it's arm still inside of the red and blue hero, weakened and unable to free himself.

"Tony" mocked him " So fixated on responsibility and yet so prone to being duped into the wrong decision. To not even talk about how as soon as that decision has consequence, you just run away "

And now Ezekiel Simms was chiding him.

"that is quite unbecoming of a totem of the spider-god"

And then it smirked , grasping something inside of Peter who felt something shift in him.

" quite careless for being the center of the Web of Reality "

He ripped what he had found out of him without much effort and took a couple of steps away as peter was kneeling on the ground gasping for the air that slowly started refilling his lungs .

He felt completely exausthed.

Finally Ezekiel's form bled away leaving behind...

"Mephisto" Peter croaked out.

The red demon lord was standing in front of the kneeling spider-man , clad in his long cape and holding up something in his right hand, smirking triumphantly.

It looked like a white, blank mask, featureless outside of some thin line representing eyes and mouth.

It also had a number written on top of it .

The number was 0.

" tell me, have you ever wondered... why ? " Mephisto asked, his yellow pupilless eyes showing an hint of amusement " Why amongst all of the peter parkers of the multiverse , you are the one sitting at the center of the web ."

He let the mask fall to the ground, where it now stood , face side up towards the sky .

" it's because you are a Fool, Parker .

In more ways than one ."

Something started coming out of the

Mask , a black goo that reminded Peter of the symbiote , if it wasn't for the rougher instead of shiny looking texture .

The goo grew in a large puddle , into which the mask sank after a while .

And then the puddle took shape becoming more solid and defined turning into a figure clad in a black costume .

It was peter's textile black costume , the white spider emblem reflecting some of the morning light .

The figure was also maskless , and for the unnumerable time Peter Parker found himself looking to his own face .

But this felt different than a clone or an Illusion.

Because the figure's eyes color wasn't Peter's own , no . They were a glowing yellow instead .

Mephisto's voice rang out in the air.

" Octavius ? Begin the process . Osborn? " peter felt his spider-sense warning him of something behind him, but felt way too weak to react and dodge the hit to the head that knocked him on the ground .

As he was losing consciousness , he heard one final thing .

"He is all yours ".

New york in the morning.

Quite the sight . And quite the noise.

between traffic and street vendors and the sound of life , one would be lucky to hear their own thoughts.

But on this particular morning , where the green goblin was sighted heading somewhere at full speed with a red and blue figure hanging from a cable attached to the villain's glider ; where a red and gold clad woman in spandex narrowly escaped , flying out of an advanced plane crashing in the river with a black ink like substance clogging its engines , holding a smaller figure in spandex , followed by a black winged mostrosity; where the Parker industries building lit up with a weird light.

On this particular morning , everybody, no matter where they were or the amount of noise around them , heard a single collective chime coming from every single webware phone on the island of manhattan, at the same time.

And every person that looked or was looking in the screen would be presented with a black, featureless frame.

Until these command lines in red text appeared:

 **BOOTING...** **...** **...** **...** **ACTIVATING DEMON SUMMONING PROGRAM.**

 _A.N. : well , here we are ._ _Mephisto's plan is officially in motion and the players are set ._ _This chapter got me really inspired once I reached a certain point and I hope it shows ._ _Let me know how i did in the descriptions of the events and how did you like the changed iron spider suit , i just prefer the mask to be that way._ _Any feedback is appreciated as usual._ _See ya next time._ _RR._


	10. Writhing Struggle

AN: So between the start of spencer's run with some small OMD references done in a similar way to mine and MJ and Rise now officially sharing a voice actress thanks to the ps4 game ; i'm starting to think that marvel is unkowingly supporting this fic.

...Cool.

Peter parker laid in the bed of his small apartment.

He felt content, pacified and ready for the day of beatings and chases and parker luck .

Because of the gourgeous redheaded woman laying naked at his side under the covers , sleeping peacefully, belly down.

His best friend .

His strenght.

His wife.

Mary jane watson-parker's engagement ring gleamed and reflected some of the stray rays of sunlight coming filtered trough the blinders , blinding him a little as Peter turned on the side to look at her .

He thanked god for her .

By sheer chance he was able to talk to her, just a few days ago while they were in Denver , both stranded there by the pit of unspeakable chaos known by the ancient civilizations as the american airlines.

He had been able to finally express how much she meant to him , how much more and better he could do with her by his side, how important she is .

And they had both gotten back to new york, togheter.

And already they were back here , as both of them felt they should be .

He caressed her face , quietly got up and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the day .

While he cleaned himself he didn't pay much attention to the fact that he didn't have a reflection in the mirror, and just brushed his teeth as normal.

That is until...

"Uh"

he mumbled with the toothbrush still in his teeths , before he spit and started focusing intently on the mirror.

" I don't remember my shower curtains being green ."

He turned and casually opened said curtains .

As he did he found himself face to face with the antler headed, green clad asgardian god of mischief and chaos , Loki .

Peter stared unfazed .

Then said " Tom Hiddleston, wearing doctor strange's cape, is standing in my shower, in my dream, while i'm in my underwear , and is looking at me intensely ."

Only silence followed his affermation.

" I 've officially been spending too much time with Wade " he said dejectedly.

It took a good number of minutes before MJ noticed that something bad was happening.

But could you really blame her .

She had lived in New York most of her life.

So between black fridays, alien invasions , super villain attacks and reed richards accidentaly tearing a hole in the fabric of reality every other tuesday, fleeing masses tended to become a routine sight after a while .

The fact that she was fleeing from a flying black spot with more teeths than a giant white shark , while holding her daughter tight and jetting through new york streets in a rigged up spider/iron man suit ( or spider-woman/rescue suit she supposed) didn't help in the matter of taking in her surroundings .

But Rise did .

" he is still after us " she shouted , shaky and yet firm, staring behind her mother's shoulder .

The girl squirmed a little looking around and noticing the general panic in the street with people fleeing in every direction.

" Is the city always like this ? Because I don't think mass histerya is an american hobby."

MJ finally gave some hurried glances as they zipped around and saw that she was right .

People weren't fleeing away from a general cardinal direction but they were instead running in every direction, panickedly leaving buildings and weird crossroads traffic jams as fast as possible everywhere .

" Great , the avengers aren't around and the world is ending just as we reach the city . If I wasn't sure if you also inherited your dad's luck ... well no need to wonder anymore, uh?" She let out frustrated " not even mentioning big ugly back there !!"

" WE HUNGER !!!!" the big ugly bellowed .

" nice to see you too , Eddie !!"

Mary Jane hoped that her taunting covered the sheer, underlying terror she was feeling right now .

She didn't know what was up with Brock but she wasn't gonna ask him , she didn't want a repeat of the first time she met him.

But he didn't look sane and she hoped peter would be able to do something.

The problem was finding him.

"Wednsday, find me spider-man !!"

"Ms. Watson spider-man has been last sighted, captured by the green goblin as he flew towards brooklyn bridge " the AI answered after a couple of seconds, showing her a small image of peter hanging uncouscious ,like a christmas decoration from the goblin glider.

' Oh'

' great timing there, norman'

" put all the energy in the repul-" mary jane started ordering the AI , but before she could finish, her hud started flickering and then a message saiyng ' electro-magnetic disruption detected ' flashed in the AR interface.

Then her repulsor jets sputtered like a faulty engine just as they entered time square .

' of course !!not even the devil getting rid of your last name can spare you from the parker luck '

Rise screamed as they finally started falling .

MJ shouted "USE YOUR WEB SLINGERS !!"

she aimed her arm outwards and held Rise with the other .

She made the classic sign , hoping they still worked .

Relief washed over her as a strand of webbing shot out the muzzle and broke their fall , leaving them in the middle of the now suddenly deserted plaza .

The eerie silence was broken by the sudden static coming over every screen in the area as every ad of the hero for hire and the lobster-man remakes with shailene woodley, disappeared .

The low buzzing didn't cover the strong fluttering of wings as venom touched down in front of the recovering women.

Mj got up and got in front of the young girl as the damage report informed her that most of the systems were down for unknown reasons. She only still had the enhanced strenght and defence and the nanite claws .

Looking to the dark reflection of her husband's mask, she would have preferred having an hulk-buster on hand .

Venom looked ... scarier than usual .

For starters he was somehow bulkier and bigger even as the wings (' where did those come from?') retracted in the symbiote . Secondly the spider emblem looked splashed in black , spotted and glowing somehow .the real kicker was the fact that he seemed to have an extra row of teeths than usual.

He wasn't a looker before but right now he could probably take a mean second in a lovecraftian beauty pageant.

MJ's voice actually betrayed her fear while she steeled herself at the same time asking " Venom !! Why are you attacking me ? "

The anti-hero chuckled deeply and the armored spider finally noticed an unsettling detail.

The laugh coming from the monstruos grimace wasn't double layered but multi layered sounding wheezing and terrifying. The tones of man , women and child clashed togheter in an unsettling way that scraped on her ears like nails on a chalkboard .

" the Venom isn't here " it finally answered " we are Legion and we are here to get rid of our lord's small loose end ."

' oh so its just a demonically posessed Venom out for my head , no biggie '

Rise had recovered behind her and whispered to MJ as the creature started lumbering towards them "MJ? tell me you have a plan ."

" stay back and try to make a lot of noise,he is weak to it, we 'll need it ."

MJ sprang at full speed towards the monster to try and catch it's attention as Rise got to know her webslinger gauntlets as she cumulated a pile of the broken cars and dumpsters in the area .

She put the self defence lesson imparted to her by Cap and the speed from the suit to use , hitting the monster with powerful kicks and punches from every direction.

It was not very effective .

"Venom" was unfazed , he looked more annoyed trying to catch the red and gold blur but not succeding .

Mj used her webs to pick up some nearby debris and hit the black clad villain right in the face , stunning him for a moment .

" Now!!! "

She leaped clear of the area near Venom as a big web bag, filled with dumpsters and broken cars hit the ground with a deafening bang right in fromt of the black monster, thrown by the young persona user with a grunt of effort.

The loud roar and the fire of the explosion engulfed the creature hiding it from sight .

MJ squinted under her mask praying of having incapacitated him.

She didn't even have the time to react as a black tendril parted the smoke and snatched her into Venom's grasp under Rise's shocked gaze .

He was unharmed.

As soon as the clawed black hand touched mary jane's exposed face , she was overwhelmed by her own fear.

She wasn't Iron Spider anymore , just Mary jane watson-parker, just back from her shopping spree , cowering and whimpering as the terrifying mockery of spider-man got ever closer to her , in her husband's own apartment .

The fear and the blackness engulfed her and so did the voices around her mocking her and diminishing her, much like her own father did, and facing her with the hand she had in what happened to her and peter .

Rise stared in shock feeling powerless as she tried to tug the woman away using her webs without success , he was too strong .

The desperation and frustration brought her to point the gun shaped evoker to her right temple , to try and summon her persona to do something, anything to save her mother and pulled the trigger.

Luckily that urgency triggered a small change in her persona .

When the shattering of glass quieted , Kuzeon's visor wasn't on her face , instead her persona had somehow changed form.

The satellite headed figure wasn't in her long dress anymore but was instead wearing a flexible battle dress , the long silver hair now shoulder lenght and the face presented a lower jaw now and a smaller camera lens instead of the usual telescope for head .

And she looked ready to battle .

"Please help me fight " Rise's muffled and frazzled voice called .

And the persona answered .

She raised her right hand and four funnel like speakers surrounded the surprised demonic symbiote .

And as they circled him, loud magically enhanced music blasted out of them.

It was Risette's very own songs and at full volume , physically impacting the large creature and weakening it amongst its shriek of pain.

Enough for Rise to finally drag the traumatized MJ toward her .

As she held her, Rise called to her mother

" please , wake up! I need your help" mary jane kept staring into space unresponsive, haunted by the terrifying visions

" Please MOM!"

Her daughter's voice shook MJ 'May, no ... ENOUGH!!! I couldn't be there for her before, it won't happen again'

She started digging with her hands through the darkness and the voices surrounding her and after a great effort she finally awoke .

She gripped her own evoker as she faced the encroaching weakened Venom and shouted " PERSONA !!!", pulling the trigger and summoning Arachne.

The spider-robot woman weaved a large fireball in her hands and sent it straight towards its opponent .

As soon as the ball reached its target the symbiote was engulfed in the large , tall pillar of fire of a powerful agidyne that finally sent their opponent to its knee .

But he was recovering quickly, until...

"Mom, use Light ,now!!" Rise shouted as her persona's visor covered her eyepieces and she analyzed this monster finally finding out it's weakness.

The older redhead didn't hesitate and spoke the spell that her heart suggested her .

"HAMAON!!!"

Her persona dramatically raised her hands to the sky as a circle of light magically engraved itself in the ground surrounding the symbiote monster .

A wall of light surrounded him as their opponent suddenly roared in pain and toppled to the ground uncouscious.

Both spider-women trained their eyes on the figure as it slowly became smaller and the symbiote retracted into just a pair of black shorts covering eddie brock's , large but still normal, uncouscious frame .

Letting out a sigh of relief , they sat down on the ground in the empty plaza as MJ gathered her daughter in her arms , hugging her tight.

The girl , adrenaline still coursing trough her body like after every tv world battle, slowly calmed down and asked " Does Peter always fight guys like that ?"

MJ grimaced " Sort of"

Then a big toothed grin appeared on the woman's mouth as she looked to the girl .

" What ?" Rise asked a little puzzled

" you called me mom" Mary Jane answered ectastic

Rise would be visbly blushing if the mask wasn't covering it .

She fidgeted a little " well... y'know it just felt okay . Is it okay ? "

MJ was still smiling as she answered " if it's okay to you, it's okay to me " brushing the girl's locks affectionately.

Looking around a little embarassed Rise finally noticed the weird silence around them and the lack of bystanders .

" Where is everybody ?" This prompted MJ to also look around .

The city was empty .

There was nobody around, no car driving around, all abandoned on the streets some with the engine still running , no people walking , nothing .

Absolute desolation.

" Ok this doesn't look good "

A loud crushing sound made them turn sharply towards the large entrance of one the theaters as rise's spider sense started thumping again.

The sight that greeted them was unfortunately familiar .

The red demon that attacked them back in Inaba had just broken his way out of the entrance , menacingly sniffing around .

And he wasn't alone.

A veritable horde of monsters and mythological creature of every type and shape started pouring out from every where around the two girls

Pixies, fairies , goblins, ghosts , zombies , jack 'o'lantern's with dapper gloves , walking snowmen with blue hats and a dumb grin on their face . Giant gryffyn and succubus flying in the air and cryptids like unicorns and chupacabras running in the streets .

Rise recognized more than one figure having seen her boyfriend summon some of them as persona's during their long year of investigation.

But both her spider-sense and kuzeon were letting her know that every single one of these ... demons, were bad news .

" We should go " MJ said getting up and moving carefully towards the uncouscious eddie brock , loading his large form on her back using the extra claws, followed by her daughter .

They barely had zipped away on their webs as some of the meaner looking demons charged the area they were in.

MJ then shouted back to Rise " Follow me ! We'll drop him somewhere out of the way and then reach Peter , I know where he is ".

Peter Parker dumbly looked at the god of lies.

" So you want to repay the favor you owe me now ?!!" He asked dumbfounded .

They were still standing in his dream- bathroom as Loki looked around a little annoyed .

" I still owe you , mortal " he said deeply " you still saved my daughter.and considering how sentimental you are , your city could use some godly favor ."

" what's going on out there ?" Peter asked with an hint of fear in his voice .

" umph, here " loki raised his right hand with a wawe and the dream around the two changed .

They were now on a rooftop in the middle of the city .

The calm morning around had peter ask humourously " where have you brought me o' ghost of christmas past ? " in mock drama

" present , actually " the god answered right before a shriek of terror broke the still morning hair .

Peter's instincts made him rush to the edge and check the situation even if he wasn't actually there .

People were running away , fleeing from monsters of many shape and kind everywhere .

Pete stood stunned when a detail caught his eye .

One of his company's webware phone on the ground was running weird images on the screen. he couldn't distinguish it from high up , until a dark column of black light shot out of the phone, a monster appearing from it.

" oh great , another "little" thing they missed during testing."

He tried to joke half heartedly before loki explained " It's Mephisto , he recruited the lost soul trapped in your technology . He gifted him with something , a sort of automatized ritual summoning that can call upon many minor creatures from the space between the realms, calling them here alongside a substance he is using to gather energy "

" Why ? "

" Thanks to you " loki answered amusedly " you are at the center of the web of reality , something that many among the other gods and higher entities covet but don't dare interfering with. But Mephisto does and he found a way to exploit your guilt to his advantage ."

" The Deal " Peter muttered darkly .

" indeed , you know the Rider and yet you really didn't expect him to get something tangible out of this ? He planted a slowly growing seed of anguish in you to sow when he deemed right, and that 'right' is now ."

He continued "unfortunately he sent many other accomplices of equal power at my current position so I can only grant you this favor , you will have to reach mephisto and retake posession of what he stole from you in order to stop him from taking over the web and plunge many realities into his realm , gaining a power that would have no rival "

Around them things started getting hairy and more chaotic, people fleeing everywhere .

" Take everybody away from the island ! " peter asked urgently.

Loki expected this and snapped his fingers, all civilians disappearing , teleported away to safety.

"There . Everybody not connected to the web or mephisto has been taken to safety , thats the best I can achieve because of the substance dispersed by the summons." Loki then gave another gesture as everything around them dimmed in darkness " you 'd better wake up now , mortal. Till we meet again.".

Peter's eyes opened under his mask , feeling a strong wind whipping at him.

He was greeted by a familiar sight.

He was bound in a tight steel cable, kneeling on top of the brooklyn bridge , and norman was right there , with a satisfied smirk on his face standing in front of him in his purple and green outfit sans mask.

" Wakey, Wakey Petey " Norman said " let's have a talk."

AN: phew , another one bites the dust . This chapter took a while even if I worked on it consistently . As usual let me know what you think of everything going on. By the way, the next chapter shouldn't be as long and in general there are going to be around another 5 chapters in total .

Don't worry though there are going to be a couple of extra canon one shots chapters for fun. the only hint I'm going to give is the title of one of them :

" Kraven's not so last hunt "

See ya .


	11. The Late Morning Norman Osborn Tried

Peter Parker was usually a very calm fellow .

His calm patience was a virtue he had developed over years of dealing with high school bullying and bosses with anger issues . He could mantain a level head most of the time , aided by his wit from time to time .

At the moment though , that wasn't quite the case .

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NORMAN ?!?!"

he spat angrily trying to break free , unsuccesfully from the reinforced cable holding him .

Peter was livid , and not just for the usual reason like what norman had caused on that same bridge all those years ago and the fact he had trapped him with some big help , but also for the very simple reason that he now remembered what had happened just 8 years prior .

Back when his clone ben reilly had taken over the mantle of spider-man , and his wife mary jane ( metaphysical technicalities aside ) was pregnant with his child .

Only for norman to poison her and cause his daughter to be stillborn, in his bid for attaining vengeance on peter , also killing ben .

" why did you ally yourself with mephisto? aren't you the shrewd business man ? You do know he is going to stab you in the back, right ?"

Peter asked

" oh please ,'hero' . Don't lecture me on this , you did the same when it suited you after all ." Norman chided him with a small smile .

" but I have to admit ... I am glad that you did that " he sighed satisfied

" it makes me think that there is hope for you yet, my boy. Hope that you have the guts to be a real man. Throwing away useless burdens to achieve what you want is the path to greatness. I always tried to instill that lesson, in you and that other failure of a son of mine and it seems that at least you took some of my words to heart " norman said in a deranged but still paternal tone .

A hateful, silent glare is all Norman got in response from the younger man . Osborn continued calmly like it was nothing .

" You will need that kind of gumption after all from now on " he moved aside allowing spider-man to get a view of Manhattan Island , the superhero left stunned by the sight .

Boy , Damage control had their work cut out for them .

You couldn't see all the details from the spot they were , but the situation was quite chaotic . There were monsters everywhere . Overturning vehicles and destroying streets , flying in the air in swarms and on top of buildings . Even if new york was unfortunately used to these kind of messes this looked worse than usual.

Peter was just glad he had gotten every innocent out of there and especially Aunt May.

" Wonderful , isn't it ? " Norman broke the silence once again " a place where the strong thrive an the weak are crushed under their heel, a perfect world for gods like us .

" yeah I really wanna see how much you are going to enjoy this once mephisto stabs you in the back " peter responded, annoyed by the villains usual ramblings .

" hm, just like you , uh ? " osborn let out a healty chuckle after that .

" well he may not grant me another chance to make a man out of harry after all , true . But even if that's the case and I' ve been forbidden from killing you ..."

' Mephisto wants me ... alive ? Why? '

"... At least I 'll finally get to tell you a little secret " he smirked glefully , the expression haunting and deranged .

" wh-what are you talking about ? " peter stuttered out a weird shiver climbing up his back .

" You see , Peter , I'm glad I remember so much about you now , but even before remembering, you were quite the thorn in my side , even if I only blamed you for turning my son into a wimp. You and your Watson friend ."

" But still , it looks like I hated you enough . After all I still took away your daughter " peter went rigid hearing this .

" oh , yeah peter . She is still alive , although I don't really know now where or when she is "

Peter frazzled voice interrupted him " what ? "

"You see " Norman started explaining while removing peter's mask " I' ve recently come into posession of a certain item , I obtained it thanks to some back doors i still hold in s.h.i.e.l.d . A cosmic Cube , well a shard of it "

Peter blanched at this

"I wanted to use it to regain the ability to use the goblin serum, but it was unfotunately not stable enough for such a feat , so I just used it to gain a small petty victory "

Norman smirked like a cheshire cat as he spoke next.

" I used it on her "

Peter 's struggled against his restraints , trying hard to get free and charge norman , an expression of utter fury painted on his now unmasked face .

" oh, don't worry too much, I simply sent her away and erased all of her memories , somewhere far away , back in time , even I don't know where she is , altough she is probably dead , and oh dear she never even knew her parents .isn't that just sad " he concluded mockingly .

" it's Not even like I could recover her now , the shard crumbled into dust right after . Who knows maybe she ended up in salem during the puritan era or better yet the dark ages somewhere in europe . Maybe she just helped build the piram-"

The cable holding peter finally snapped , freeing him, and the hero tried to unleash his fury on norman who simply dodged and prepared himself to fight.

No more words were exchanged , each opponent putting their full superstrenght in every single hit . Every punch , every kick hitting hard and fast . Even with the spider-sense feeling off , not warning him of every incoming attack but flickering in a way , peter had thrown caution to the wind though, and just kept on attacking over and over again .

Despite the small exausthion still on his shoulders , peter's fury did the trick and norman was now kneeling on the edge of the pillar , gasping for breath and beaten , peter in front of him and just as winded .

He said nothing as he neared his opponent , hands held clawlike, headed for osborn's neck .

They tightened on his windpipe , the air coming short in norman's lungs and a manic satisfied grin on his face .

As the villain turned blue peter hesitates ... but only for an instant.

He throws him on the opposite side , letting out a frustrated scream.

After getting some air back , osborn just slowly started cackling before stopping and saying

" come on already , boy . Prove me right , prove to me that you have what it takes " he said imperiously.

Silence fell betweem them , only the whistling of the wind in the worsening weather could be heard .

Until peter raised his head , chin up and eyes defiant looking on the defenseless villain.

" No, Norman. NO. We are nothing alike , **MY** father taught me everything I need to know to be who I am, but I already know that you are not worth it , you never were ."

Norman glared at him with narrowed eyes, hands joined above his head . Before sighing and saying in a dejected tone

" very well then , stay up your high pedestal even when you didn't hesitate to throw away who you are when you got desperate enough.speaking of, I suppose i'm about to break my own business arrangement . I wonder what it will feel like to anger a demon lord. "

A loud beep was all the warning Peter got .

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A large explosion was visible engulfing the top of one of the bridge pillars just as mary jane and rise swinged into view of it .

Both women stopped on the pillar closer to the island , looking on as the fireball quickly dispersed .

" Did you see that ? " Rise asked flabbergasted , unused to witnessing things like this in the real world .

Mj nodded and headed for the connecting cable , starting to crawl on it .

"Yeah , lets hurry " she answered as she felt her chest tighten . Worry and concern for her husband gripping her heart like a vice .

' Peter ...'

The younger girl quickly followed the older spider-woman , feeling some of the same anxiety rolling off her mother in waves .

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When he later thought back on that moment , peter couldn't quite believe the sheer luck of his flickering spider-sense activating long enough to warn him at the last moment of the two missiles launched from the goblin glider that osborn had remotely maneuvered behind him .

He sometime couldn't help but think he had gotten some help from up high, maybe from the young blonde girl he hadn't been able to save on that very bridge .

Nevertheless , when the spider-sense buzzed that strongly , he did the thing his guts suggested and jumped up high in the air dodging the two missiles that exploded on the ground near Norman , the shock wave bouncing the madman off the edge , falling in the water at full speed furthering the concussion he had just gotten .

He would later remember nothing of the past few days, when he was fished back from the river by the police .

Peter landed back near the small crater and looked to where Norman disappeared in the waves , knowing all too well that he was still alive, even if out of commision .

Before setting his sights back on the ravaged Island of manhattan , and letting everything that just happened ( and remembered ) settle on his shoulders .

He knelled and covered his face with his hands , the enormity of his actions finally hitting him in full force .

' I did this , this... is all my fault, ... and now we lost two '

He kept berating himself in this fashion , for some time , walloving in guilt and despair .

That is until a voice he knew well , broke him out of his reverie .

" Tiger ..."

He raised his gaze to the side and there she was .

Her full figure, clad again in the iron spider suit, was standing there just like when they fought Regent only her scarlet hair was free now and in the open , whipping in the strong wind like a dream , and her chin area was visible showing her relieved smile .

"...Mary Jane ? "

For a few moments neither moved , until MJ broke the stalemate and flung herself in peter's arm , hugging him tight.

Peter hugged her back , crying in her shoulder , whispering apology after apology .

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry , i'm sorry. I'm sor-" he was interrupted by MJ 's lips crashing on his own .

The electric contact he had missed like water, rebooting his brain enough to stop apologising .

MJ took his momentary silence , to take off her mask , showing him her green emerald orbs .

He saw tears in them but no hate , neither anger , just her love for him and ... understanding .

" I know Pete , I know . You aren't the only one that agreed to that. We'll fix this somehow . We are in this togheter , don't you forget it ." Her frazzled voice relied her own fears , guilt and... determination.

Those words renewed peter's vigour , allowing him to get back up and get ready to get back into the fray , with mj's hand held tight in his own .

But first ...

"There is another thing " his voice uncertain , unsure if he should burden her with this other revelation before remembering that she had often shown a strenght of heart that rivalled his own more physical one . " it's about little may " he saw her tense up before she nodded him to continue.

" she ... was alive all this time . Norman had hidden her but... a few days ago he ... threw her back somewhere in time without any memories . She is gone."

Peter closed his eyes letting out a sigh . He expected anything. A cry of sorrow , anger , the recusations she had given him up until this point.

What he didn't expect was what happened next .

" Uh" MJ softly let out in understanding before turning towards some one peter hadn't noticed before and adding " well that explains that I guess "

He finally turned towards this person , a puzzled expression on his face , puzzling that only got thicker at the sight of the girl a few feet away from them .

First of all was the fact that she was wearing something he tought would never see again, ben reilly's spider-man suit; that he had given to MJ when he didn't find it in him to get rid of it despite what ben had recently done .

Second was the fact that the girl seemed to be really young and kinda small in size .

Third was the mane of brownish in shade , red hair coming out of the back of her head , which were kinda similar to MJ's in texture .

She was fidgeting on the spot, body language indicating how shy she was feeling .

" MJ ... who...? "

The woman gestured for the girl to get closer , which she did after a little hesitance .

Now standing in front of them , the girl slowly removed her mask.

Her face was round in shape and cute , her nose buttony and her brown eyes were-

Realization hit Peter like a freight train thrown by the Rhino .

He started gaping like a waterless fish , completely stupefied .

" peter " mary jane said with a smile " meet Rise , she lives in Japan after she appeared there 8 years ago without any memory , she also just discovered that she has spider-powers which makes us pretty sure that she is also May parker the second , our daughter."

Rise gave him a small wave before saying, in a voice that reminded Peter of a airheaded , redheaded party girl he had met a long time ago,

" Hi , Dad" .

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** _A.N. : well there you go , Norman is out of bounds and my version of the spider-family is reunited ._ _I wasn't super sure about this chapter but I hope it turned out nice to read . I didn't go in much detail for the fight with the goblin because it's mostly a clash of wills and the important part was peter starting to face his mistake and the revelation about little May . Anyway let me know what you think about this , I need more reviews , they always feel nice to read ._ _RR and see ya_


	12. Superior Exposition

Rise sort of expected what happened right after introducing herself to Peter Parker .

The brown haired man smothered both her and MJ in an affectionate hug that made the girl feel an overwhelming warmth 'and just as much with my adoptive parents this doesn't feel awkward at all , I'm just glad ' she thought to herself .

The sudden humming of her spider sense made her open her eyes .

" Move !!"

She pushed her parents to the side as some large multicolored needles embedded themselves on the ground where they were standing.

All three spider-themed people turned towards the attack's origin point .

The sight before them was quite unusual.

Flapping in the air in front of them was a large multicolored hybrid between a bird and a seahorse , seemingly made of a mixture of coral and stained glass , sharp needles dotting the shape of it's wing .

Spider-man quickly reacted trying to coocon the creature with his web-shooters, it was seemingly unaffected by gravity since it didn't change height with it's movement impaired .

It was also a lot stronger than peter gave it credit to be, seeing it's lithe frame , as it quickly shedded the webs and attacked the offending spider-man.

Peter, unaided by his spider -sense this time , clumsily dodged the hail of needles and ended up sitting on the ground when he jerked awkardly trying to dodge the last one.

But before he could get back up , MJ poised herself between him and the monster and ...

" MJ what ...? WAIT-"

Peter's panicked reaction had been caused by seeing the woman unsheate from her hip holster what looked like a silver gun and then pointing it to her head before pulling the trigger .

His eyes widened as he watched MJ still standing, as a sound of shattering glass filled the air and ethereal shards came out of nowhere circling the redhead like a whirlwind ... before forming a weird large robot spider woman with a curtain of scarlet hair that launched a giant fireball , incinerating the monster bird .

Peter 's eyes crossed in disbelief as the see through apparition gave a stage bow and disappeared back into his wife , who turned back to him with a sigh of relief .

A sheepish smile came upon her face barely reaching her cheeks , seeing her husband's expression.

" So , Honey " she said " have you ever heard of Jung ? "

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mephisto lord of hell , looked impassibly upon his deeds , the now chaotic, overrun with demons, city of new york ... and smirked.

His plans had been proceeding without an hitch .

No Hero standing in his way , no desperate defense put up , the one eyed spy was only containing his newly found hordes , aside of missing out on a few snacks because of the renegade god , he was ever closer to his objective .

' speaking of '

He turned on the unmoving reflection standing with a blank expression in the middle of the large incantation circle he had set up .

The gathered energy from the constant summoning was being easily funneled and the Totem would soon open it's access to the web of life granting the demon lord access to infinite worlds... and tbeir darkness .

Travelling throug the multiverse was a simple feat for mephisto mind you , but being able to tap into its energy and the multiple worlds were impossible even for him, to drag a world into his realm required more .

And he had found it.

a full architecture, a network if you will , with a physical access .

And the web of life would allow him to reach it .

The god-made web being the architecture and inspiration of the mysterious network .

Mutually sustained and interconnected , it was perfect.

Raiding and endless amount of realities , many of them already overrun with demonic forces and prime for the taking , dragging an endless amount of souls into his realm and use them as nourishment .

All of this would grant him enough power to finally ... finally challenge the rulers of hell .

And his chance to gain his ultimate revenge, gain his rightful place back as the lord of it all.

He owed all of it to the petty , self involved, foolish blabbering of some mortals and the weakness of a totem , turning his back on all that he believed ( with some help on his part , of course ) , ignorant of his true responsibilities .

Sometimes his job was truly easy.

The demon lords musings were interrupted by a consistent metallic clanging .

Turning , he saw a clunky automaton of metal, with beeping lights on his chest and head approaching him on the abbandoned roof ,the Living Brain , a relic of a fallen mad man housing what little was left of doctor otto octavious .

His first accomplice in the final phases of his plan had cheated death through sheer craftiness but he now craved the flesh once again , something he could grant him .

" Lord mephisto" an electronically reproduced voice rang out .

Enough to swallow some of his pride and arrogance .

" Yes ? " the demon lord's deep voice answered

" Osborn failed as you expected , Parker is free and coming here , he is accompanied by two other spider-bimbos . i believe one of them is that watson wench , but I don't recognize the other. My octobots are keeping track of them as they make their way through the city ."

Mephisto simply shook his head and got closer to the bot.

" ah , Norman, so vicious and yet so predictable ."

He raised a clawed hand .

" I suppose our guest are gonna be needing a welcoming comittee and you, my friend, have plenty held up your end of the bargain "

He tapped the robot on the head and as soon as he did , a human body fell behind it .

A naked robust figure with a bowl head hair cut was laying on the floor, slowly adjusting to being alive again.

" i' m sure you'll enjoy the little upgrade I added free of charge ."

As octavious recovered a small tribal like tatto could be seen on his back, right above his tail bone .

It looked like a monstrous skull with a gaping maw and 4 writhing tentacles behind it , still quite dissimilar from hydra's symbol.

" Certainly , Lord Mephisto" otto said among his gasps of air, a manic grin finding its way on his face .

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So let's see if I got all of this straight " spider-man said looking at the two girls swinging alongside him .

Getting back to parker industries, while avoiding most of the demons thanks to some spider sense coaching for Rise , had been taking them some time and allowed MJ and the girl to tell him their side of the story .

" you got sent to japan by tony for work, ended up in a weird hidden world inside the tvs of a rural japanese town , where you faced a philosophycal/psycological construct that represented your repressed feelings and desires , who happened to remember everything about the deal , got saved by a bunch of teenagers, among which happened to be our time displaced daughter whose spider powers were awakening, when you rejected it and it turned into a big monster , accepted the shadow once it got beaten , and in doing so gaining a big robot with super strenght and magic that you can summon at will, much like the kids that saved you . And once you did , remembered everything about the deal , got attacked , found out who Rise was when she saved you , rushed back here with tony's help and reached me on the bridge. Did I forget anything ? "

Mj answered cheekily , while hanging from two web strings mid swing " you forgot about the demon-posessed Venom, me and our little girl took out "

" that wasn't fun " rise added wearily while somersaulting through the air

" oh right , the thing that gave me a retroactive heart attack , how could I forget ? " peter answered in a dead pan tone.

They all continued in silence for a while until...

" Hey , Red ? "

" yes , hubbie "

" around what time did you give up on having an actual normal life ?"

" ummh , I'm not sure actually , maybe it was between you shedding into a giant spider and giving birth to yourself and me gaining spider powers for a couple days ."

" WHAT ?!?!?!" a surprised young voice exclaimed

" story for another time , sweetie " mj reassured the other redhead

" geeze , i really hope I never go through whatever that was , seeing my monster self giving a lap dance to my crush was bad enough ." Rise commented dejectedly

" WHAT ?!?!?!?" two surprised older voices exclaimed

Their bantering was interrupted by the sight of the parker industries building .

It seemed fine enough compared to the destruction around it .

It probably had to do with the giant dome of energy surrounding the top.

" we are not getting through that " mj said peering intently into the barrier, while sticking with the others on a building overlooking their destination .

She could see a figure in black standing in the middle of an evil glowing circle .

" that's him, uh ? " peter asked

" yep, that's you , your shadow " the older redhead answered .

" remember , you need to understand it or it' s going to go berserk and possibly kill you and then us " rise said in a surprisingly cheery tone

" remind me again why my wife and child are here in the middle of a literal hellscape right before my therapy session of death "

" because Honey : first of all, you can't call upon a crazy strong guardian spirit , and second I refuse to not even try to kick mephisto's ass now that i can use the same thing our kid used to wreck a goddess "

Spider-man eyes stared at the younger spider-girl in hidden shock .

"... seriously ?"

" hello mr.parker !"

The family talk was interrupted by a clear loud voice among the chaos coming from down below .

The spider-family turned as one seeing , something that two of them didn't understand .

Standing a ways away from the entrance was dr. Otto octavious in his original body sans his mechanical tentacles , his signature glasses and a cocky smirk on his face .

"Hello , moe " spider-man said, landing in front of the seemingly empty entrance , soon followed by his family." Is that a new haircut ? Did you really wanna get back in this ..." he said gesturing to his body " ...that hard ? Sorry but as it turns out i'm married who would have thought uh"

Iron Spider's lenses narrowed as she said " I owe you a beating otto , i don't know how you are back but i'm not counting my blessings at the moment "

"Ah , miss watson " otto answered calmly " and ..." turning

To the smaller of the spider-people .

" ehm... " ' all right risette , game face on' " ... i' m your awesome , unbeatable spider-girl " the teenage girl exlcaimed in her best magical girl impression , to which an awkward silence followed ... well as silent as it could be during a demon invasion .

" ehh , sweetie that 's not really how we do it here "

Otto didn't react for a second , before breaking in a wholehearted laugh ," fitting , another clown ! "

" Ok , otto lemme guess then, he gave you your body back , but then what's the point ? We are gonna get up there and you arent going to stop us " spider-man said as the three of them got ready to fight .

" please, parker " otto answered condenscendingly " I may have given you your body back in a moment of weakness but i am still your SUPERIOR , my genius has stil beaten you once and it will do so again .

" uh , you wouldn't have lasted a week if I hadn't been freaking brainwashed , bowl cut, i'm still baffled that you sacked May somehow " iron spider exclaimed defiantly

" what's your big genius plan " spider-man continued " anyway ? You are gonna be hell's first hair stylist or something ? "

" oh no , my association with the demon lord ends with your defeat spider-man , thanks to his gift though, nothing can challenge my power anymore , i will bring my genius to the stars no meddling morality nor ethics gettin in the way allowing me to build a lasting legacy of genius that will leave a mark on this universe forever ..."

" ... you know i kinda missed this , otto . Your rantings have always reminded me of how much better doom is , he is still a tyrannical egomaniac but his monologues always had more pizzaz"

Octavious simply huffed " enough of this , i grow hungry ..."

As he said this , a transfiguration started coming over the mad genius , startling the three heroes .

The entirety of his figure turning black and green cracks of energy coming out of a point on his back , the human shape growing in size as four large tendrils coiled around him seemingly out of nowhere .

Otto' s human shape was no longer in his place was a insect like monstrosity coloured green and black , with a mouthless black eyed chitinous visage and sharp claws for hands and feet .

Not even mentioning the four large and bony looking tentacles raising towards the spiders , each of which had sharp teeth and a gaping bottomless black pit of a maw .

 **" ... and I have three arachnid snacks ready for picking** " four identical , scratchy and hollow voices rang out in unison .

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _AN:hey everybody , sorry if the chapter took this long , i took a bit of a hiatus from the fic for mainly one reason . Anger is no longer fueling me , back when i started we were right off a really stupid moment between peter and MJ , with the new run the stupidity has been generally fixed, so i may not continue this at the same pace but i will still finish it , so I hope you will stick with me for another 3-4 chapters._ _RR_ _See ya_


	13. Steamed takoyaky

Karma Octopus's tentacles flashed towards the spider heroes forcing them to scatter and dodge quickly, even the less spider-sense enabled of the bunch managing to avoid their opponent hits as the road in front of parker industries got thorougly trashed by the the bony protursions.

"C'mon little insects! is that that truly the extent of what you can do ? " otto's distorted voice rang out as the spider-family regrouped on a nearby wall , seemingly out of the villain reach for the moment. "Great , he is more unhinged than usual " spider-man let out in a rush , "oh, yeah didn't notice that " was iron spider's response dripping with sarcasm , "I' m gonna need a minute to analyze him and find out how to take him out " spider-girl informed her companions , before all of them had to scatter around the area dodging a blast of both fire and ice shooting out of two tentacles .

" fantastic, he has even more range than usual , MJ stay-" "nuh uh" " What ?!I'm serious Red, I should be able to - " No , thanks I've seen my share of action across the years even without you around and since i can help you out for once i'm not staying put . " was the redhead's response among the dodging the two older spiders were partaking in, both covering each others back between webs and pulls , " besides you need my help at the moment , so let me help you !"

Peter was silenced for a moment , she was indeed right and helped him already multiple times during this fight alone since his spider sense was being spotty at best , since he had awoken .

As the two of them kept garnering the villain's attention , our spider-girl sneaked at a safe distance, placing herself at a point with a good view of the villain, hiding behind an upturned truck , she was used to not being noticed during her tv world excursions but she learned a measure of stealth when possible in order to not be an easy target for the shadows they faced even if she trusted her team to always cover for her .

"Ok , here we go . PERSONA !" she let out as she pulled her evoker's trigger , Kunzeon appearing as she used her visor to scan their opponent .

The seemingly relentless attack on the older heroes paused for barely an instant as one of the tentacles rapidly snaked towards the analyzer persona user, stretching past its limits , stopped at the last second by MJ holding it like a crazed alligator just a few centimeters from the unflinching teenager

"oH JusT a LitTle BIte , iT wOnt HuRt MuCh " otto's distorted voice pleaded from the squirmin appendix, Mary Jane let out a grunt of effort and said " we had enough stuff trying to eat us already, so cut it out!"

"got it ! Electricity will work " the girl called back her persona and just in time to dodge a blast of searing green wind with a leap that brought her near her parents again , who had temporarily regrouped.

"All right , do the honors Red " Peter said , But MJ's response was only an awkward "uhm..."

"... what ? " " I don't have anything electricity based " "...let me guess, your persona has only a couple of natures tops, right ? " "...yeah." " right we can workshop thi..."-DODGE!"

The spider-heroes narrowly dodged the elemental barrage unleashed by Octopus as Peter gave the orders to take down their opponent.

"Girls ! Use a Fire hoser to soak him , I'll bring the thunder " " Got it , Spider-man ".

As spiderman leaped away, web bulleting octopus , he focused on dodging his opponent attacks, using his enhanced reflexes when his spider sense left him dry at times, and keeping his attention, our spider women cleared the area around the nearest fire hose . " Rise " said MJ " get on the wall and use your webs to pull it out of the road . I'll use aracnhe's strenght to direct the water , give me a heads up when ready " The girl complied and soon the spider-women were in position . After some more subtle baiting from spider-man , they had a clear shot ... and took it.

"NOW!" MJ shouted and her daughter obliging , pulled on the hydrant with her considerable strenght, the wall she was standing on cracking under her feet , until it gave and in the same moment the bang of the evoker echoed out as arachne's etheral form pinned her spider-legs on the ground and used her slender but powerful humanoid arms to direct the water towards their opponent.

The unseen water jet soaked Octopus from head to tentacle as after the initial shock he raised them to try and defend itself in a scream of frustration . But before he could muster a counter move . Spider-man dashed to the area near the entrance of his company , digging using his arms and reaching the hefty electric cables powering the labs . And the instant the water subsided web throwing them towards octavius .

The spark of electricity lighted up the entire street, as octopus's inhuman roar of pain filled the air . The electric discharge finally did the demon in, he fell on the ground unconscious , his monstruos visage and appendices retracting and ultimately disappearing leaving otto's defeated overweight but human shape behind.

All of our heroes let out a quick sigh of relief as MJ the less powered member of the team, started regaining her breath after the multiple summons and the physical strain of keeping up with dodging.

After a mere minute though... "All in favour of hurrying up the building before something else attacks us ?" All of the web clad individuals agreed and entered the parker industries building in a rush , heading for the main elevator .

"Let's take the express " peter said while forcing open the doors and helping the other two climb on top of the elevator.

He shot a web to roof of the shaft and while holding mary Jane and after giving some instructions to Rise , shot upwards and got out on the last floor, everybody then heading for the roof access .

The sight before them stopped them in their tracks for a moment before slowly approaching the figure at the center.

The roof didn't much look like a roof anymore . A foul atmosphere emanating from the circle of light and dark symbols in the middle causing weird flesh like growth in the area all covered by a thick dose of webbing in weird patterns and shapes .

The figure , Shadow Peter, standing in the middle of the circle in a trance like state

, waiting.

After some hesitation on part of the spider heroes , peter steeled himself and finally approached his other self . The air around them flickering for a mere instant as he entered the eldritch circle .

"Hey, there" he tried saying, his doppelganger not reacting . Rise and MJ were on edge at this, the shadow was acting weird compared to what they knew , not even acknowledging the presence of peter.

" So ..." peter kept going, letting his motormouth run a bit " you ok there , because you look a little emo to me , I mean I had my phases honestly but they always tended to be short lived and you should know are Me after all."

Nothing, no reaction no attention , complete silence .

The whole situation just kept getting tense .

" Not really the first time i talk to a manifestation of myself actually, I just remembered about that one time I died and there was this spider-me th-"

SLAM!

Peter was cut off when his shadow finally reacted and not exactly in a taunting or mockin manner no, more violent than anything else .

Getting grabbed and thrown on his back on the ground wasn't exactly taunting , more like painful .

"NOW!?" The shadow snarled furiously in a distorted voice "NOW YOU REMEMBER ?! NOW?!".

AN: Hello ...

Yep, that was a long hiatus .

I cant say I have any excuses about it . With my source of fury towards one more day leaving the title , things have been a lot slower . And I'm sorry to say they are gonna keep being slow . Among the many spider-man things to currently come out, Peter/MJ feel a lot less in trouble and a lot less out of Character. I didn't pose myself to fix anything honestly , I lack the writing skills for that. This fic is mainly a way to , ultimately , vent for me and even if things havent really been amazing in my life , i fell a lot more comfortable in it nonetheless and as such, this fic has taken the hit. Now with that said the end of this story is in well in sight , it's just two chapters and an epilogue ahead and i pretty much know what is going to happen in them . They are potentially gonna fell rushed , I can tell you that much but they are coming. When is a whole other matter. But ... before the year ends this fic will also be over, rest assured .

Now as a final point

Excelsior

R.I.P. Stan Lee


	14. An Heated Welcome

" **PETER!** "

MJ rushed towards her husband as he was struggling with his shadow doppelganger. But was stopped by an initially transparent wall surrounding the large sigil the two were standing in and covering them from the two spider-women's sight soon after .

Without losing a beat mary jane started beating on the dome of energy with both her hands and nanite claws as Rise also got close and tried to scan their impedment using Kuzeon.

Unfortunately... "what the ..? It's not there " the spider-girl said . " what do you mean it's not there ?" Iron-spider asked urgently as ske kept punching the barrier ineffectually.

"I mean that Kuzeon can't see it . For all she scans there is nothing there " the frustrated girl answered.

MJ wasted no time , her hand darting to the evoker but before she could grasp it a clapping of hands stopped her , the eerie silence around the two broken .

The woman turned expecting the sight in front of her now .

* * *

Rise had always been grateful for her persona's power. Up until now she could have never fought alongside her friends , but she still could help them in ways that saved them from pain and injury , her scanners gave her a full view of the tv world's battlefield , rarely being taken by surprise , assesing the shadow power and weaknesses at the speed of thought the more experienced she got.

It gave her confidence that even if she couldn.'t bash the shadows masks off , she could still save and protect the people around her .

That confidence shattered the instant clapping filled the air around her and her mother.

A presence appeared suddenly behind them, closer than it should have ever gotten unnoticed . And different .

Different from everything she had ever sensed , Different... and stronger than Izanami herself .

Alongside iron spider she turned , and as soon as she did, still clad in her visor , she saw . She saw Mephisto. And her spider-sense hummed .

* * *

The red clad figure would have looked downright silly in any other situation , but this wasn't one of them . The demon Lord stood unfazed hands behind his back, a condescending smirk on his face , yellow eyes expressing a disarmingly honest amusement. MJ's eyes darted to her daughter but the girl was still in a stunned silence , her expression unreadable under the mask .

" well hello there " mephisto's deep and otherworldly tone caught mary jane's attention once more "Do you need the help of our customer service ?" he said in a mockingly cordial tone that made mary jane's blood boil.

" I have to warn you though " the demon continued as his lips quirked upwards " no refunds allowed ".

* * *

The pain in peter's back , was a small part of what occupied his thougts at the moment , the doppelganger being a much more pressing issue . After the first hit the unfotunate dance of dodges , parrys and punches followed and it wasn't going in peter's favor . The Shadow was stronger, faster and with a full spider-sense unlike peter's crippled one . The maskless face of the shadow in a clear rictus of anger was also distracting since it reminded peter of some of the darker moments of his regained past .

" **tsk , another one for the pile ,uh** " shadow peter's distorted voice called out answering the original's thoughts.

"i guess you can tell what i'm thinking about, uh ? We should make a ment-" the attempt at a quip was interrupted by one of the shadow's vicious punches hitting it's mark , launching peter against the now darkened barrier surrounding them and before he could recover, being encased in a web coccon by it's doppelganger.

The entity's grimace slowly lowered into barely restrained fury as he got closer to spider-man and then started speaking in it's distorted, furious tone.

" **not so funny anymore ? Is it ? Then again the last two years weren't funny, not by a longshot"**

the two were now only a few centimeters apart , the shadow glaring and peter glaring back under his mask .Shadow Peter then took off said mask before resuming to speak " **oh now you are angry.**

 **Took you long enough** **. What ? Not feeling like mocking me anymore ?."**

"so what is this about ?" peter answered not understanding .

" **see ! that attitude is why we are here in the first place ! you are just ready to take the fall for anything. Oh the responsibility!** " the shadow exclaimed mockingly **" Aunt may is hurt so it's better to ignore everything and every one , her first of all , to save her even if it means suffering for all eternity and taking someone we love with us , AND KILLING OUR UNBORN DAUGHTER IN THE PROCESS ! But that's how it is isn't it , the responsibility just like uncle Ben taught us. All consuming and annihalating there is no-"**

"Are you done ? "peter said calmly .

The shadow stopped talking , gaping at him.

"yeah , I was a complete desperate moron and an idiot and panicked , and hardheaded and whatever other insult you can cook up but the wonderful woman out of this dome doesn't care , she doesn't blame me. She believes in me , she always does despite everything . And so does everybody else I care about and that gives me strenght . " determination filled peter's eyes as he defiantly stared in his doppelganger's own " Strenght to do anything I can to both erase this deal and save Aunt May. No matter what . So i don't know about you but can we close this off and just get out there and help our wife and child against the literal demon lord ."

The shadow's face quiclky shifted from stupor to ... a calm smirk as he freed peter from his coocon.

" **yeah, sure. I guess all that brooding is good for something after all . "**

" You know it ." peter said grasping his shadow in a handshake as a surge of blue energy appeared around them "after all... you a **re me** "

peter's vision was blinded by a bright white light and then darkness and silence .

A silence suddenly broken by a soft piano and a woman singing.

* * *

MJ panted heavily as she brought the evoker to her temple yet again . As Arachne leaped into the offensive aided by Kuzeon's funnels , she attempted to bypass the defenses that mephisto was stopping her Persona with by shotting one of the nanites claws at the demon . The claw headed for the barely fazed demon lord's arm . Until Mephisto dodged , unvoluntarily allowing arachne's attack to go through . The clash raising a lot of smoke .

"I really don't think it was enough but... did we get him ?" Rise asked , regainng her breath herself. The fight had been short and gruesome but they had managed to keep up somehow . Even Mary Jane had been able to do some crazy things with her persona despite lacking the experience .

With an answer not forthcoming she turned to look at her mother , fear overtaking the girl when she saw her suddenly struggling for air.

She summoned kuzeon again and slammed her at the center of the smoke filled roof at the top of her speed and strenght . Something giving barely way and the pain from the persona transferring to rise and leaving both women on their knees , at the limit of their stamina but arachne free of the demon's grasp.

"Well , " the girls turned to Mephisto as the smoke cleared . he didn't even have a scratch " that was quite the attempt for two simple mortals . I have to say , I am a little impressed . Altough this went on long enough "

Despair filled their hearts as Mephisto calmly approached them.

"delightful , you managed to put a scratch on me " the demon lord said in an amused tone " but we have wasted enough time haven't we ?"

He raised his hands but before attacking them a shattering sound filled the air as the barrier around the circle of power in the center of the area shattered like glass .

And standing at the center of it was Peter Himself , holding his mask and looking as determined as it gets.

Ready to fight.

* * *

 **AN: So we are only at minus 2 chapters from the end . I don't know if they are gonna be big but they are coming and the story is gonna come to a close . I will also make reference to a plot bunny I intend to present to anyone interested that has some connections to the ending state more than the story. If I talk about it I can say that it's not gonna be a crossover anymore but we will have a similar situation for Peter and MJ only the universe around them is gonna be very different**

 **R &R**

 **see ya**


	15. The Battle for Everyone's Souls

A poignant silence had fallen on the rooftop of one parker industries; Man and demon lord staring each other down, ready to fight .

No words were exchanged, the arachnid hero making his way out of the ruined summoning circle as mephisto observed him impassively.

And then... Peter acted .

He shot out a web, grabbing one of the fallen evokers on the ground , and after holding it in his hands for a short amount of time , he pointed it to his temple.

And pulled the trigger.

The shattering of glass filled the air , and under the surprised eyes of Rise and Mary jane , Peter's persona manifested itself in bright blue light .

It was ... surprising to say the least .

It had a humanoid look with a fairly large frame , maybe a little bigger than arachne , but its limbs and body much like spider-man betrayed both power and speed despite them also having a mechanical look,only instead of white, it's red and blue patterns mimicking the famous costume .

The persona stood tall matching the demon lord's height and clutching it's fists . All six of them .

Peter's persona was the idea of Spider-Man itself.

Mephisto could feel it's power . _'Impressive... but not impressive enough_ ' he thought with a satisfied smirk. .

Without , a moment to spare the fight began .

Spider-Man , the persona , immediately went on the offensive , charging and punching from every angle as mephisto called barriers blocking each attack . It seemed as ineffective as arachne's assault .

That is until the onslaught sped up , the persona acrobatically dancing around his opponent and a single punch getting through , hitting mephisto square in the jaw .

Reeling back, massaging his face the demon lord... smirked once again .

Peter narrowed his eyes and prepared the evoker , as mephisto summoned a fiery red sword and charged putting spider-man on the defensive .

That is until the shattering of glass resounded out once more . And a new persona summoned by Peter joined the clash , a mechanical angel shooting a powerful beam of light , pushing back the demon lord .

For the first time the demon's countenance showed surprise . He stared at both personas being summoned at the same time . " interesting " he said " so this is what happens when you combine the wild card with the costitution of a metahuman . But how long can you keep that up ?"

Peter didn't answer , stoically staying silent as a single bead of sweat appeared on his forehead .

It didn't go unnoticed by Mephisto who finally talked again " Well , i suppose I can only answer in kind "

He made his sword disappear before plunging a hand inside of himself surprising his opponents .

That surprise raised once the demon's hand came out with a large red spider which mephisto promptly and gorily devoured to the spider-family shock .

His forced connection to the web of life complete, stolen with the totemic energy of Peter he had been gathering , Mephisto started laughing as his frame started shifting and enlarging turning into a spider abomination with the demon lord's face using multiple skycscrapers as support to it's massive frame made of misshappen limbs , humanoid and spider , wailing facades along it's belly, and disgusting spider-legs .

Under the shock of both MJ and Rise , peter simply raised his head , and pulled the trigger again.

As a large blue skinned figure in traditional indian attire appeared and raised it's wand a powerful red, green , and blue aura surrounding peter and his personas . The battle began anew .

The battle grew in intensity with each strike and attack, for every spell conjured by mephisto peter summoned a new persona to counter it , for every powerful strike dealt on the demon, mephisto grew bigger and stronger , sapping other spider totems across the multiverse to near exausthion.

But things didn't look up for our hero . After having summoned and arrayed all of his personas,one for each arcana , keeping up the onslaught with every single one of them , he was at the limit of his energies .

And it showed .

Bloodshot eyes , panting heavily and on his knees , a drip of blood coming from his left nostril , peter had never felt this tired . Maybe his endless first battle with morlun came close but something draining on this scale , this fast, was a first even for him.

"Pete.. " he looked to the side seeing MJ on the ground as the battle raged on " I know you can't stop even if it's killing you " her mask off , the concern marring her features and voice was clear but the icy determination in the red head's eyes shook peter out of his funk . She continued " but i want you to know , that i believe in you. I believe that you can finish this and get us all home beacause you promised to me that you always will and you never let me down before . So , why start now Tiger ?"

Peter took a deep breath and stood back up as MJ smiled to him and put the evoker to his temple before closing his eyes .

As he started to focus , Spider-Man started glowing and raising into the air surrounded in a blue aura.

Until with a gesture, blue ethereal webs shot out of it , grasping every single persona fighting and calling them to itself forming into a coocon around the now clustered entities.

"NO!" Mephisto screeched " I won't let you !"

He shot a massive wall of flames headed straight toward peter .

Until suddenly arachne's frame stood in it's way .

" armageddon..." MJ whispered letting down the evoker she was still clutching in her hand .

And so the spider-woman held a small spark of pure flame between her hands before closing them in a prayer gesture , unleashing a flame so powerful that it stopped the demon lord's powerful attack and cleared the skies over the island of both lesser demons and clouds ,and as arachne returned to Mary jane . Peter's eyes opened, irises glowing of a perfect blue velvet .

And then he shouted, to the horror of the demon lord "ANANSI!"

The cocoon shattered as a persona of the world arcana stood tall , A bald , dark skinned figure with a lithe frame , barely smaller than it's previous form , holding a wooden walking stick.

The avatar of the spider-god raised it staff , as treads of perfect shining silk like strings immobilized mephisto , constricting him to the point of drawing blood out of it's massive frame .

"stay away from my family ... and go back to hell !"

Anansi lowered it's staff, calling forth a massive ball of white energy that hit the demon-spider face first , severing it's connection to the web , restoring the drained spider-energies and annilathing Mephisto out of the realm sending it back to his own ,as a giant flash of light engulfed the city blinding everyone watching it for miles.

The last thing peter saw before losing consciousness was three figures standing in front of him .

And then darkness.

* * *

 **AN: all fight , all chapter but it was very necessary to close out Mephisto's menace , next is the epilogue , longest chapter of exposition , and the effects of the deal being undone with some help from some benevolent figures. And a couple of surprises for Peter . see ya soon**

 **R &R**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

a soothing song woke Peter from his slumber, the man opened his eyes finding himself back where he had been informed of the power he held that he used against Mephisto .

The Velvet room and it's host welcomed peter back . The otherwordly blue hued train cart rocking along an infinite blackness .

Igor grinned , his large nose shadowing the details of his face just enough to make his teeth shine in the dim lightining of the luxurious cabin , much like his eyes , an hint of amusement and mistery glowing within.

"It seems, honored guest that this short journey is approaching it's end , isn't it ?" the long nosed fellow said calmly.

" yeah , guess so buddy " peter answers in a similar state of calm , sighing loudly .

He wondered if he was even still...

"oh, don't worry , you are still among the living, my master simply informed me of someone wanting to speak with you ." Igor interrupted his musings exchanging them for honest surprise .

And at that moment , the train started losing acceleration before coming to a stop and it's only door opening to a blinding light .

Peter stood up from the chair , and approached it cautiosly before turning to Igor .

The older fellow nodded him along , "go forward honored guest and for the short time it was , you have been one of our most peculiar guests . Good bye and good luck . "

Peter nodded and gave his own good byes before crossing the treshold .

After some few steps the blinding light finally receded and peter found himself elsewhere .

The new area looked like a wonderful savanha , a gentle breeze rustling peter's hair as the sun set in the distance. It seemed empty of human life till he noticed a man sitting under a nearby tree looking on the sunset.

As our hero approached him he noticed some familiar deatils in the figure until he stood just a few feet away , and recognized him.

He looked identical to his final persona . " you are ..."

" pretentious of me bringing you here , isn't it ?"he said , his voice warm and slightly amused. "I suppose something more familiar will do "and with a wave of anansi's hand the savahna gave way to a beatiful scenery of new york at sunset .

Anansi's hand , still raised gently beckoned him over , and Peter not one to be too stubborn with a god (this time) , simply sat on the edge of the building along the first totem of the spider god .

A weirdly amicable silence fell among them , awkardness didn't quite show it's familiar head as they just looked on the eternal sunset the city's noise muffled enough to not be annoiyng in this weird otherwordly plane.

Peter finally curious enough simply asked " Am I in trouble ?" with all the aplomb of a 5 year old who got to the cookies.

Anansi simply shook his head with a smile " what makes you think you are in trouble ?"

"Well, I guess i just ... all the thing with mephisto , my misuse of ..."

"Peter..." the old man just interrupted him gently " one of the other totems across the multiverse is an alternate version of your archnemesis and you saw that he managed to be even worse than him in some ways "

" I am a trickster god, Peter, not too dissimilar from the one you've met before. " anansi looked him in the eye " Virtue is more something in your wheelhouse and I may be more of a story dealer for the spider-god , in order to preserve the web of life and destiny , but I can't say that totem's are supposed to have a moral code even if they tend to be similar to you in that regard ."

silence fell among them once more until the first totem continued "That said, your deal with mephisto had consequences but more for him than for you. Let's just say that the living tribunal's social services are slightly more terrifying than the ones in new jersey ."

Peter audibly gulped , last time he and shocker fought he was still ranting about them like a lunatic having been caught there shop lifting the year prior. Every. Single. Time. they fought since then .

"As far , as what's going to happen to you , Peter... well I can tell you that some things are definetely going to be different. "

"Reality was rewritten once more only it's no longer the same as it was before , some differences are abound , and your personas and your wife's will no longer have awakened , there was no need for them here anymore ."

Peter couldn't help but ask " how ?"

Anansi didn't even sound surprised as he answered " well, let's say I asked a couple friends for help. The beyonder and stephen took care of a couple wrinkles in the timeline and another little thing I am taking care of at this same time. You'll hear how it turns out once you wake up probably. Although to be fair it's just a proposal that both women will have to evaluate . Philemon on the other hand is cleaning up the demonic invasion, he is allowed to since his counterpart had given mephisto some pointers , by the time night falls it will be just a bad dream, one of the ones your city that never sleeps will barely remember come morning "

Fear then clogged peter's throat as he asked " what about May ? B-Both of them ?"

" Your Aunt is Fine , peter , and she'll live out the rest of her natural life . As for your daughter ..."Anansi's tone turned much more sombre at this " she'll still grow without you both unfortunately even if you still found her again, she was important to save the world and that cannot be changed ."

' well I suppose I... ' "Stop it with the guilt , child " Anansi sternly interrupted his thoughts " I 've watched you enough to know how fast you are to it . "

"Listen closely" at this the old demi-god stood up , peter mimicking him quickly . " your Uncle taught you the responsibility of Power ,but responsibility isn't Guilt . Across history People of great power , stained themselves of horrible actions or commited great actions that are sung of today , even across the multiverse someone you may have come to be at odds with here managed to become the greater hero of his earth and guilt did not always dog in their steps even with the consequences of their actions affecting the people closest to them . You didn't choose the circumstances surrounding you that brought you to mephisto , or the hand he had in them and he preyed upon your very guilt. This isn't a call to recklessness mind you , to not care of what happens , but your mistakes aren't what makes the world spin . Other things do and one of them gave you the strenght to overcome someone as strong as that demon lord . So be responsible but don't blind yourselves with guilt .that is all I can offer you ."

Peter could only further internalize something he had started to come to grips with after beating Norman on the Bridge before silently nodding, to the spider-god approving smirk.

At this a web line shot from anansi's bare wrist, latching on a nearby skyscraper , but right before jumping he stopped and turned with an amused expression " Give the Bride my regards once you wake will ya ? Didn't much get the chance for it "

And with that Anansi jumped , web slinging into a blinding light that encompassed peter before leaving him in darkness once more .

* * *

A darkness he quickly woke from on a pristine parker industries rooftop , a breezeful night having fallen around him and the two women of his life, sleeping in his arms .

Both him and Rise were back in full costume and mask and everybody's injuries seemed healed , but neither her nor MJ , who was weirdly in simple plain black shorts and sports bra at the moment , the iron spider armor nowhere to be seen, were waking up yet.

At this a still sizable headache and weariness started to settle upon spider-man and after some gentle web work , with both girls strapped to him , he started web slinging back to his apartment.

As he made his way in, dropping gently Rise on the near couch , he was startled by a lamp being turned on ,as he protectively held MJ in his arm bridal style , with the woman uncousciously snuggling in his chest , her red hair confounding with the red of his costume .

"A-Aunt May ? " Peter said realizing he had just taken off his mask as fear filled him at the sight of his mother figure before noticing her non plussed look.

" You could have told me about the impromptu patrol , Petey ." She sighed getting up from the armchair continuing as she took a comforter she then used to cover up the girl on the couch before gently removing her mask . " I know we have a family outing tomorrow but you all could have just played some board games for once. "

"Anyway " she kissed his imitation of a drowning fish face cheek , Mj 's and Rise's forehead before heading for the coat hanger ,and then the door " I have a night at the circle with Anna Watson so I have to leave you. Take care "

Before stopping a moment as the the door closed " You better check on Annie though , before going to sleep she was being terribly fussy "and with a warm smile she was off .

Peter, still a little startled by his mother figure knowing once more, could only notice the small changes to his house as he headed for his ... their bedroom. Drawings on the fridge , toys on the furniture and a big chair in the kitchen . And after leaving his wife on the bed , he headed for the guestroom .

Or what used to be the guestroom .

As he entered, shocks of pink filled his vision, evident even in the dim lighting of a plush tiger nightlite in the corner. Toys, dresses the trappings of little girl room and a bed with a beautiful little red haired little girl sleeping in it .

Peter simply smiled as some new memories started to settle in his mind , before getting close . Annie was sleeping peacefully on her side, the six year old snuggling happily with two plushies . One of spider-man and the other one he could'nt distinguish under her small frame.

Gently he covered her up " Good night , sweetie " before going back to his bedroom.

He was initially surprised to not find MJ in bed, but the light coming from the room's small bathroom clued him in on her location .

Slowly , he headed for the wardrobe and started finally undressing . The wear of the day falling on him even with the injuries now gone . As he placed the costume in the usual compartment, his hands brushed against another fabric . Slowly he took it out seeing his cloth black costume reminding him of ... Kraven .

And another flash of memories , startled the hero bringing him back to those terrible two weeks spent in a grave . Except something was different, remembering the howling wind and freezing rain of the cemetery in kraven's mansion and ... two gentle but strong hands carrying him out of the hole he had dug upwards .

" what the ...? " he could only say before, after hearing the bathroom's door open , he felt his wrist clasped in silky webbing yanked upwards soon followed by the rest of his body suffering the same treatment. He found himself , spider-sense still very silent, in a weirdly familiar situation as the webs hanged him from the ceiling leaving the surface of his forward facing body free .

Wait , not silent . His spider-sense was... Purring?!

"Hey , Tiger" Mary jane's husky tone caught his attention as her body very much fixated it

For starters she had changed , gone were sports bra and shirt , replaced with silkie red bra and white panties lingerie . Both with a beatiful web like see through pattern . Her clothing wasn't the only thing different though . He didn't notice before but MJ's body was ... different from what he remembered. Her Top model assets where still there but they had tone now . Her arms, her legs and even her tummy had some light muscle showing .

And as she strutted towards him , he ... remembered.

He remembered a certain spider-woman in black taking off his mask to kiss him hungrily after getting him out of his grave for the second time . And that woman wasn't Julia .

So he wasn't terribly surprised when Mary Jane shot a web line from her fingertips to hang upside down in front him .

Peter just sighed and smiled fondly before speaking up " we are ... gonna talk about this change later since I think you had an hand in it . But ... welcome back , honey "

"Glad to be here , Pete " she said bubbly with the smug expression of a cat who ate the canary that made her look terribly like Felicia for once . "Now though ... " her tone turned back to lustful " It's payback time !"she sing sang happily before kissing him on the lips.

And as her ministrations started getting frantic, the light's were dimmed under a thin layer of organic webbing , both of their wedding rings still gleaming in the low light.

As the world of marvels around the two heroes kept spinning along a new night , headed for a Brand New Day.

* * *

 **AN: And it's very much done. That took a good year . I may have struggled at times but I am still really happy of the final result .Happy of having gotten this out there and happy for whoever will come to enjoy this fic . So , some small explanation since I want to keep things vague with the ending :**

 **\- MJ is the Bride Totem now. Yeah , sorry Silk fans but even she wanted out , so Anansi took the opportunity with the breaking of the deal to course correct a little, offering the two women to make the exchange , which they both jumped on , Silk wanting her normal life back and MJ wanting to make a diiference , with some guilt regarding the aunt may shotting that no longer happened since spider-man ended up n the fringes of the civil war now ,after having been always powerless and having experiences spider-powers during spider-island before and with her track record on career changes she didn't have much of a problem with it . She now works with peter at parker industries never becoming Tony's assistant. Instead she started studying fashion design ,a long her modelling carrer and learned some also creating some outfits with her superior web weaving becoming both a PR marketing and creating a clothing line with peter's help . As for the how , let's say that Stephen from SMT has some time sheananigans under his sleeve , and a certain spider eneded up in the apartment of a couple of newly weds in what was one of their most nightmarish moments. MJ also went through a scarlet spider phase after Ben's sacrifice during the return of the green goblin to honor him . But she is mostly spinneret of course .**

 **-Rise is with her oversea family for golden week so no evoker this time , she also was found with some help from norman's big mouth during the red goblin arc, which did happen this time around , but only after the evnts of P4.**

 **\- The events that used to involve silk now have spinneret in them , like spider-Women and spider-verse .She is gonna be even in some of the post new avengers big events and i ' m gonna give glimpses into some of them with small irregular Canon Omakes . I have a decently funny one for AVX.**

 **And that's it ,happy of having finished this fic as I said and an appendix may eventually come with a small nice look into Rise's future . Until then Bye and thanks for reading**

 **R &R**


End file.
